


Yearning Looks

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhun, Coffee Shops, EXO - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Meeting, Sebaek - Freeform, Talking, Winter, date, hunbaek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: "Wenn man keine Zeit mehr hatte, musste man sie sich nehmen. Auch diese Meinung vertrat ich ziemlich selbstbewusst, aber nicht jeder stand genauso dazu, wie ich. Das war für einige nämlich schwerer als gedacht und das musste ich mit der Zeit leider einsehen, auch wenn es schwer nachvollziehbar war." // EXO // Sehun x Baekhyun // SeBaek / BaekHun / HunBaek //  AU





	1. Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, da bin ich wieder und ich hab Dir was mitgebracht!
> 
> Diesmal mit einem etwas längeren Werk, das aktuell voll in Arbeit ist.  
> Da kommt mehr, keine Panik!  
> Geplant war das Baby als ein One-Shot, aber naja, da wurde dann doch mehr draus.
> 
> Ich hoffe Du hast Spaß beim Lesen und es gefällt Dir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, da bin ich wieder und ich hab Dir was mitgebracht!
> 
> Diesmal mit einem etwas längeren Werk, das aktuell voll in Arbeit ist.  
> Da kommt mehr, keine Panik!  
> Geplant war das Baby als ein One-Shot, aber naja, da wurde dann doch mehr draus.
> 
>  
> 
> (Alter, warum sagt mir keiner, dass ich ausversehen die Zeiten und Daten bei Sehuns Nachrichten gelöscht hatte xD  
> Ist jetzt korrigiert, nicht wundern :D)
> 
>  
> 
> Ich hoffe Du hast Spaß beim Lesen und es gefällt Dir!

*

 

 

Wenn sich nach der Schule mit der Zeit die Wege trennen, wird es schwer.

Das wusste ich. Wenn man aus einer Großstadt kam, dachte ich, würde das aber anders aussehen, einfacher. Fehlanzeige. Der Anfang ging noch, aber sobald die letzten aus dem Freundeskreis ihren festen Platz zu Hause verließen und für einen neuen eintauschten, wurde es kritisch. Jeder mit unterschiedlichen Zeiten, trotz Großstadt plötzlich doch ein Umzug, alte Pläne wurden umgeworfen und man landete irgendwo, aber nicht da, wo der Rest war... wo man am liebsten wäre. Und niemand fand vor lauter Reizüberflutung an Arbeitsplatz, Uni, durch neue Freunde oder neue Beziehungen noch Zeit.

Wenn man keine Zeit mehr hatte, musste man sie sich nehmen. Auch diese Meinung vertrat ich ziemlich selbstbewusst, aber nicht jeder stand genauso dazu, wie ich. Das war für einige nämlich schwerer als gedacht und das musste ich mit der Zeit leider einsehen, auch wenn es schwer nachvollziehbar war.

Schlimmer noch als keine Zeit mehr zu haben, war die Sache mit dem Vermissen, die hin und wieder eine große Rolle spielte. Mal wenn alle plötzlich weg waren, mal wenn nur einer fehlte. Und das konnte wirklich heftig werden. Sich mal einen Monat zeitbedingt nicht sehen war okay, zwei Monate konnte man auch verschmerzen. Bei einem halben Jahr wurde es nervig, bei einem ganzen schon traurig und wenn es bis dahin noch nicht abgebrochen war, wurde es spätestens bei einem zweiten Jahr unerträglich, je nachdem wie nah man sich dem gefühlt Verschollenen fühlte oder anfangs nur gefühlt hatte. 

Ja, vermissen war anstrengend, aber mit genügend Aufwand konnte man die Trennungen nach dem Schulabschluss verhindern oder sogar rückgängig machen. 

 

Müde und gebadet warf ich mich auf mein Bett. Ich war zwar ziemlich platt nach der Arbeit, aber wollte trotzdem noch etwas Zeit in meine Kontaktpflege stecken. Chanyeol und Jongin, sowie Minnie hyung und Jongdae hatte ich vorhin während des Abendessens noch etwas unterhalten. Bis auf Jongin mit seiner fetten Grippe waren alle gesund und munter. Die übrigen sieben aus meinem Freundeskreis hatte ich gestern in der Mittagspause nach ihrem Wohlergehen gefragt und hatte tatsächlich bis heute in meiner Mittagspause von fast allen Antwort erhalten. Jetzt fehlte nur noch einer, der mir noch nicht gesagt hatte, ob er okay war. Oder überhaupt noch lebte.

Sehun.

Es war seit einer Ewigkeit schwerer zu erreichen, als die Queen, ständig unterwegs oder beschäftigt, aber mich täglich melden ließ ich mir seit geraumer Zeit nicht nehmen. Auch wenn nichts kam oder er spät schrieb. Ich wollte ihn nicht weiter aus den Augen verlieren, als bisher.

Als ich es mir in Jogginghose und Shirt auf meinem großen Bett bequem gemacht hatte, rollte ich mich auf den Bauch und griff nach meinem Handy, das auf meinem Kissen verlassen herumlag. Ich las die Nachrichten, die ich ihm gestern und heute Mittag geschrieben hatte noch einmal. Und tatsächlich hatte er mir geantwortet, wahrscheinlich als ich eben baden gewesen war.

 

Du / 08.12.2017 / 14:26Uhr  
>HUNIE!!! <3<3 Hast zu demnächst Zeit oder kann ich wieder drauf pfeifen??? <3<3<3?? Nur einmal, kurz vor Weihnachten<3<3?!?!<

 

Du / 09.12.2017 / 14:32Uhr  
>Halloooohoooo, du kannst ruhig mit mir reden, ich beiß vielleicht, aber ich fress' dich schon nicht<

 

Hunie <3 / 09.12.2017 / 20:50Uhr  
>Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte... Ich bin erst übernächstes Wochenende in Seoul. Ich komm Freitag nach der letzten Veranstaltung, aber muss Samstagmorgen bis irgendwann zu meiner Oma auf den Geburtstag und Sonntag schon wieder vormittags zurück, weil ich dann nachmittags Generalprobe für abends hab, nur um Montagnachmittag oder Abend wieder daheim aufzulaufen, weil Weihnachten... Samstag kann ich nur nachmittags so ab drei oder vier, aber auch nicht zu lange, weil ich eventuell noch zu meinen Eltern muss und bis ich wieder in Seoul wäre, würde echt dauern und schlafen würde ich auch gerne…<

 

Das klang doch... Scheiße. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte ihm sagen, dass ich ihn dafür hasste, dass ich ihn so vermisste. Dass ich ihn dafür hasste, dass er nicht hier war und kaum Zeit für mich hatte. Aber Sehun war mir viel zu wichtig, ich könnte ihn niemals hassen, nicht einmal, wenn ich wollte. Sauer war ich dennoch.

 

Du / 09.12.2017 / 21:11Uhr  
>Ja ganz toll, ich muss Samstag bis halb fünf arbeiten... Sag mal, krieg ich auch irgendwann mal ne Entschuldigung, statt immer nur Gründe? Dafür, dass du mir IMMER absagst?<

 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit antwortete er nicht. Indes setzte ich mich auf und las ein bisschen im Verlauf der letzten zwei Wochen, auch wenn es nicht allzu viel zu lesen gab. Nach einer guten Stunde, die ich mir dann noch damit vertrieben hatte, Jongdae und Minseok auszufragen, wann es für ihren ewig geplanten Karibikurlaub soweit war, schrieb ich dem jüngeren Studenten erneut. 

 

Du / 09.12.2017 / 22:25Uhr  
>Hey kein Grund mich zu ignorieren...?!<

 

Gelangweilt von der Warterei legte ich mein Handy neben meinem Kopf ab. Ich schloss ich die Augen und schlief prompt für eine gute Stunde ein. Nichts Weltbewegendes, nichts Gutes. Mehr so ein auslaugendes Nickerchen, das einen total verknatscht zurückließ und nachdem man eigentlich bloß noch weiterschlafen wollte. Das einmalige Klingeln meines Handys weckte mich. Verschlafen blinzelte ich das Display an und entsperrte es nach einigen Minuten des stummen Herumliegens. Sehun hatte geschrieben, aber das was er sagte, gefiel mir gar nicht.

 

Hunie <3 / 09.12.2017 / 23:58Uhr  
>Bin noch beschäftigt, sorry. Ich hab nie fest zugesagt und es tut mir auch wirklich leid, das weißt du ganz genau, aber ich hab momentan wirklich noch viel zu tun. Ich nehm mir schon mehr Zeit als möglich, dass ich überhaupt mal hier raus komme.<

 

Sehun tat was? Er nahm sich Zeit?! Tatsächlich, für wen denn? Seinen Freund? Die Familie und unsere übrigen Freunde, in Seoul? Jedenfalls nicht oder zumindest extrem selten für mich hier, wobei wir so gute Freunde waren. Das nervte so sehr, es pisste mich so an, obwohl ich im Hinterkopf hatte, dass er echt viel zu tun hatte, aber WENN er einmal etwas Freizeit hatte, dann ließ er sich natürlich nicht bei mir blicken. 

 

Du / 10.12.2017 / 0:03Uhr  
>DU nimmst dir Zeit?! ICH HAB AUCH NICHT VIEL ZEIT! Ich nehm mir für meine Freunde Zeit, ich hab mir schon sau oft ganze Tage für dich freigehalten, die ich fürs Lernen oder Geld verdienen oder irgendwas besseres als WARTEN hätte nutzen können und dann sagst du immer wieder ganz plötzlich ab! Ich hab dich vor ZWEI JAHREN zum letzten Mal richtig gesehen! Und an jedem Weihnachten, Silvester, an deinem Geburtstag und an meinem warst du in China! Ich meine es ernst, ich will dich endlich mal wiedersehen! Das kann doch nicht sein, dass ich dich ewig nicht gesehen hab! Ich bitte dich, WIRKLICH, ich flehe dich an, du Idiot! Ich will dich nur einmal noch vor dem NÄCHSTEN JAHR sehen! Du sagst mir ständig ab, DAS BIST DU MIR SCHULDIG!<

 

Hunie <3 / 10.12.2017 / 0:13Uhr  
>ICH WEIß und es tut mir doch leid. Ich hab aber kaum Zeit, zumal ich auch erst mal zu dir nach Hause kommen müsste, oder du nach Seoul, das dauert auch?!<

 

Du / 10.12.2017 / 0:18Uhr  
>Dann zeig doch mal, wie viel Zeit du dir immer nimmst.<

 

Hunie <3 / 10.12.2017 / 0:20Uhr  
>Hyung ich bitte dich, muss das jetzt sein?<

 

Du / 10.12.2017 / 0:20Uhr  
>Alter, wirklich? Willst du mich überhaupt sehen?<

 

Hunie <3 / 10.12.2017 / 0:22Uhr  
>JA, Mann, ich will dich sehen, schon seit Monaten, weil du mir wichtig bist, das weißt du ganz genau! Ich hab nur leider kaum Zeit und es stresst alles mit dem Studium, der Arbeit und allem drum herum! ES TUT MIR DOCH LEID!<

 

Kurzerhand rief ich den Jüngeren an. Ein Hoch auf die Auslandflatrate. Ich trommelte nervös auf meiner Decke herum, wartete, bis er abhob. Direkt am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzte er, noch bevor er mich grüßte.

"Oh Sehun, ich frage dich nur ein einziges Mal und wenn du weiter so drum herum laberst, leg ich auf und blockiere dich, bis du alt und hässlich bist. Also: Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?"

"Baek- Sorry, ich- das ist wichtig, ich komm gleich wieder", erklang es gedämpft, dann hörte ich Schritte und ein Türschließen, "Hey, Baekhyun hyung."

"Hey. Also?"

"Es tut mir leid, ich will dich wirklich sehen. Mir kam- Ich komm gleich, sorry! Mir kam das gar nicht so lang vor, weil wir uns zwischendurch doch auch mal gesehen haben."

"Ja, zusammengerechnet auf zwei Jahre verteilt etwa eineinhalb Tage und in keiner Stunde davon hab ich dich mal alleine gesehen. Verstanden? Ich hatte in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal eine Stunde, um mich mit dir alleine face-to-face zu unterhalten. Telefonieren kann ich eh vergessen und mir zurückschreiben tust du auch nur am Ende des Tages, wenn ich schon schlafe, damit ich morgens zum Nebenjob und danach zur Ausbildungsstelle oder andersherum rennen kann. Ich weiß ich bin auch manchmal Schuld, aber das was du momentan abziehst, ist nicht mehr feierlich."

Ich legte mich in meinem Bett zurück, zog meine Bettdecke über mich. Dann drehte ich mich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Während ich auf seine nächste Entschuldigung wartete, spielte ich mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen und schaute mir die Bilder an, die neben meinem Bett hingen. Eins von uns allen zwölf, eins von Chanyeol, Jongdae, Minseok und mir, eins von Sehun und mir. Alles Bilder von meinem Schulabschluss, bis auf letzteres, das an Sehuns Schulabschluss entstanden war.

"Fuck… wir haben schon Dezember... Es-Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich bin den ganzen Tag immer eingespannt, ich hab das wirklich nicht gemerkt… Es ist einfach... ich krieg das momentan nicht gepeilt, ich werde von allen Seiten den ganzen Tag total eingenommen und mit Stress bombardiert und jetzt kommst du-"

"Ach so! Jetzt komm auch noch ich?! Weißt du was? Du hast Recht! Dass ich dich nach einer Ewigkeit auch mal sehen will, für wen halte ich mich bitte-", schnauzte ich ihn an.

"Nein, nein...! Nein, nein, nein, hyung um Gottes Willen, so war das doch nicht gemeint! Ich hab bald wieder mehr Zeit, ehrlich, zum Beispiel schon- w-wenn du übernächste Woche-"

Ich schnaubte genervt. Das war doch alles nicht wahr. Im Hintergrund hörte ich, wie er ein zweites Mal gerufen wurde.

"Nein. Nicht übernächste Woche. Nächste Woche ist schon das neue Jahr dran und ich hab gesagt, ich will dich dieses Jahr noch sehen. Jetzt am Samstag. Sonst-"

"Hyung- Dieses Wochenende ist sch-"

"Samstag, hörst du? Sonst flieg ich persönlich zu dir nach China und trete dir so in deinen Modelarsch, dass du dich nicht mehr über die Grenzen traust und das war dann offiziell das letzte Mal, dass du mich gesehen hast. Ist das klar?"

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, woraufhin ich empört auflachte.

"Nimmst du mich überhaupt ernst?!"

"Natürlich nehme ich dich ernst, Baekhyun! Ich verstehe, dass du sauer bist! Ehrlich, das bin ich darüber auch! Es tut mir ja auch leid-"

"Sagst du mir gerade schon wieder ab-"

"ES TUT MIR LEID, JA?! Jetzt- Mann! Bitte, bitte, hyung, lass mich ausreden, du benimmst dich total unfair! Samstag, okay, schön! Ist dir fünf zu spät oder-", unterbrach er mich wütend.

Selbstgefällig begann ich zu grinsen.

"Fünf ist perfekt. Ich hab um halb Feierabend, dann hol ich dich am Bahnhof ab, ja?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause hörte ich ihn leise durchatmen.

"Ja. Ich-Ich kann aber nur bis-"

"Versprochen?"

Einen Moment kam wieder nichts zurück. Ich hörte, wie Papier raschelte und hörte einen Kugelschreiber klicken.

"Versprochen. Ich buche gleich zu Hause den Zug."

Ah ja, der Zug... Sehun hatte kein eigenes Auto und seine Eltern brauchten ihre gefühlt permanent. Ich würde ja selbst auch mal nach Seoul fahren, um ihn da zu treffen, aber ich hatte keinen Führerschein, weil ich ja zuerst gedacht hatte, ich könne in der Großstadt ohne gut zurecht kommen. Und Zugfahrten kosteten nicht gerade nichts. Zumal meine Mom auch noch ihr Auto hatte verkaufen müssen und ich hatte kein wiederum Geld, um mich nebenher auch noch darum zu kümmern. Ich kam hier einfach nicht so schnell weg, wie ich es gerne hätte! 

"Wunderbar. Ich freu mich! Und... Geht's dir sonst gut? Du bist nicht daheim?"

"Viel Stress, zu viel von allem. Tanzen, Uni, Modeln, Diäten, Familie, Training, Praktikum, Prüfungen, alles einfach... Ich bin gerade wieder bei einem Shooting, der Fotograf wird irgendwie nicht fertig und ich darf nicht abbrechen. Dabei hab ich zu Hause noch 'nen Arsch voll Literatur zum Durcharbeiten. Und bei dir?"

"Geht so, Ausbildung läuft gut, denke ich, aber der Nebenjob dazu schlaucht ein bisschen. Mom helfen, mit ihr einkaufen oder zum Arzt fahren, alles ohne Geld ist etwas Scheiße, aber ich krieg das hin."

Sehun räusperte sich leise. 

"Hyung, wenn ihr irgendwie finanziell Hilfe braucht-"

"Nein, nein, nein. Es kommt wirklich alles hin, sie geht seit diesem Monat wieder als Aushilfe arbeiten, zehn Stunden die Woche. Ich mach nicht mehr alles alleine, so ist das nicht. Aber wir kommen selten so weit über null raus, um mal was Cooles zu machen. Wie dich in China besuchen oder so, aber das hat letztes Jahr ja schon nicht mehr geklappt. Wenn die ganze Scheidungssache endlich rum ist und der ganze Scheiß vor Gericht durch ist, haben wir auch wieder genug Geld, weil der Arsch dann hoffentlich zahlt, alles gut."

"Okay. Und dein Bruder?"

"Hilft ja finanziell schon mit, aber das reichte nicht, weil er selbst Frau, Kind und Haus hat, weshalb ich ja aufhören musste zu studieren. Ich hoffe mein Dad bezahlt dann nicht nur einmal, sondern monatlich, dass ich mein jetziges Gehalt endlich mal sparen kann, damit ich wieder in die Stadt komme. Ich schwöre dir, mach niemals Schulden und um Himmels Willen, zieh nicht aufs Land, das ist beides zum Kotzen. Ich weiß nicht, warum die so Scheißideen hatten. Wenn hier noch einer lästert, lauf ich Amok und das, obwohl ich den meisten hier verdeutlicht hab, dass ich mich nicht an sie anpassen werde. Manche glauben tatsächlich immer noch meiner Mom den Schock ihres Lebens zu versetzen, wenn sie ihr sagen, dass sie gehört hätten, ich sei schwul."

Ich hatte vorher in Seoul gewohnt, um dort Musik mit Kunst und Kultur zu studieren und ich hatte wirklich Spaß dran gehabt, auch wenn ich echt knapp bei Kasse gewesen war. Dann hatten meine Eltern, die da schon täglich Stress hatten, sich überlegt, sie könnten ja hier am Ende der Welt einen Neuanfang starten. Das war natürlich grandios gescheitert. Dad hatte davor schon mächtig Scheiße gebaut, meine Mutter war davon krank geworden und jetzt war er dann endgültig abgehauen und hatte ihr dieses scheiß Haus, was noch nicht abbezahlt war, da gelassen. 

Ergo saß meine bis vor kurzem krankheitsbedingt arbeitslose Mutter auf einem Arsch voll Schulden vom Haus, Anwälten und inzwischen Ärzten und Gutachtern, woraufhin ich mein Studium schmeißen musste und dann mit meiner Ausbildung und dem Nebenjob, sowie der finanziellen Hilfe meines älteren Bruders die Schulden auszugleichen versuchte. Zumindest überwiegend, sie hatte auch noch Erspartes und jetzt ja endlich wieder angefangen zu arbeiten. Zumal mein Ausbildungsgehalt nicht schlecht war, das hatte schon was, aber ich selbst hatte nicht allzu viel Spaß dran und arbeitet im Endeffekt nur darauf hin, dass meine Mom wieder besser dran war und ich zurück an die Uni konnte.

"Wenn irgendwas ist, dann sagst du mir das, okay?", hakte Sehun nach.

"Ich versuche nicht zu stolz zu sein, klingt das fair?"

Er lachte leise.

"Wenn du das sagst. Ich vertrau aber drauf, dass du es mir sagst, wenn's schlimm wird. Ich meine das ernst."

"Okay, okay, ich sag 's dir dann, wenn es jemals dazu kommt." 

Seufzend fuhr ich mit einer Hand durch meine Haare.

"Bitte. Was machst du an Silvester? Große Party?" 

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, blies die Wangen auf. 

"Hier schon mal gar nicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich komm hoffentlich nach Seoul, zu Chanyeol und Jongin, wenn Mom mich hier nicht braucht. Und wenn Chanyeolie nicht gelogen hat, kommen auch Kyungsoo, Yifan, Tao... Yixing und Junmyeon, alle mit Freundin. Ich hab auch Jongdae und Minseok gefragt, aber die kommen eventuell erst am einunddreißigsten zurück aus Havanna. Aber dann kann ich wenigstens sechs Pärchen als fünftes Single-Rad den Abend versauen. Und du? Du kommst sicher nicht her, oder? Große Pläne mit Luhan?"

"Nein. Ich flieg heim oder ich schlaf den ganzen Stress aus oder so. Vielleicht sehen wir uns?"

"Wenn du mir die Ehre erweist, ja."

Sehun gähnte am anderen Ende der Leitung. 

"Ich geb mir Mühe. Hyung, sorry, ich muss. Dieser Idiot ist total unzufrieden und keiner hier weiß wieso... Wir sehen uns Samstag. Versprochen."

"Okay. Wehe wenn nicht."

"Sei bitte nicht sauer."

"Ich geb mir Mühe, Baby. Ciao."

"Ja, bis dann. Gute Nacht, hyung, schlaf gut."

"Du auch."

Ich legte auf. Mein Handy steckte ich ans Ladekabel und öffnete daraufhin Instagram. Dort suchte ich Sehuns Account auf und ging seine Bilder durch. Ohne Insta sah ich den Jungen ja kaum, das letzte Selfie hatte ich vor Monaten gekriegt. Ah~ schon damals in der Mittelstufe, als ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, war er so süß gewesen. Schüchtern, humorvoll, etwas naiv. Er war da auch noch nicht einmal so groß wie ich jetzt gewesen und recht schmal. So unglaublich süß und so niedlich wie er jetzt noch lachte, hatte er da schon gelacht. SO SÜSS!

Und dann hatte seine leicht verspätete Pubertät ihn plötzlich wie eine Dampfwalze überrollt. Irgendwas um die eins fünfundachtzig, breite Schultern, scharfe Gesichtszüge. Dazu der leicht gelangweilte, arrogant angehauchte Blick und sein Erscheinungsbild war perfekt. Neben dem Tanzen trainierte er noch, was er anfangs mit Chanyeol und Minseok mitgemacht hatte. Mit dem Eintritt in die Oberstufe hatte er auch in Windeseile ein unglaubliches Modebewusstsein entwickelt und sein Styling war damit immer on point. 

Je älter er wurde, desto heißer wurde er und über sein plötzlich explodierendes Instagramprofil waren Modelagenturen auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Inzwischen stand er schon seit eineinhalb Jahren bei einer chinesischen unter Vertrag, während er gleichzeitig in China begonnen hatte zu studieren. Entsprechend sahen ihn allein in dieser Agentur zig fremde Menschen häufiger persönlich, als ich und jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt konnte ihn auf Bildern anstarren. 

Bis dato hatte das Zeitmanagement hin und wieder halbwegs hingehauen, aber dann war Luhan aufgetaucht. Sein Freund. Punkt für China. Eigentlich mochte ich Luhan wirklich gerne, er war total lieb. Bisexuell, zuckersüß, zwei Jahre älter als ich. Ich verstand mich gut mit ihm, obwohl ich von ihm auch schon länger nichts gehört hatte. Kennengelernt hatten wir alle ihn über Yixing, meinen offiziellen Lieblingschinesen, der mit Jongin und Sehun in einer Gruppe getanzt hatte und den ich für die Sache mit Luhan irgendwie hasste. Ich wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich falsch oder unfair war, so zu denken, aber es fühlte sich so an, als hätte Luhan mir Sehun weggenommen und das tat richtig weh. 

Naja so gerne ich Luhan mochte... Er war einer der Hauptgründe, weshalb ich Sehun so extrem selten sah und da ich Sehun noch zigmal mehr mochte und wir schon von Anfang an sehr aneinander gehangen hatten, war ich entsprechend auch ziemlich eifersüchtig. Schließlich sah Luhan ihn unter der Woche und dann auch noch öfter an Wochenenden. Anfangs war er es noch gewesen, der sich beschwert hatte, er würde seinen Freund so selten sehen, aber jetzt... Und besonders seit Chanyeol mit Jongin zusammengekommen war, war auch mein zweiter bester Freund zeitlich öfter eingespannt. Natürlich auch ohne mich. Und es nervte mich tierisch, dass ich beide kaum sah. Dass ich alle kaum sah. Ich vereinsamte doch total hier am Ende der Welt!

In letzter Zeit hatte ich Sehun immer stärker vermisst, von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ich hatte ihn so seit September wieder fast täglich angerufen, statt nur alle paar Tage, auch wenn er nur in vielleicht der Hälfte der Fälle abgehoben hatte und davon die wenigsten Male auch mehr Zeit gehabt hatte, als eine Viertelstunde. Ich hatte eine ziemlich präzise Ahnung, warum genau das Verlangen ihn zu sehen so extrem ausartete, aber genauer wusste ich, wann es angefangen hatte. 

Er war an Jongins und Kyungsoos Party da gewesen, aber ich hatte ihn da ganz knapp verpasst, was mir der Rest erst satte zwei Stunden später gesagt hatte. Daraufhin hatte ich mich dann eine Dreiviertelstunde lang, 'weil ich noch schnell Alkohol kaufen wollte', heulend draußen herumgedrückt. Es hatte mich so aufgeregt, dass ich ihn nicht gesehen hatte, dass mir vor Wut eine Sicherung durchgebrannt war. Als ich das drei Wochen später Chanyeol erklärt hatte, hatte dieser sich total aufgeregt, weil er sich da schon Sorgen gemacht hatte, wie lang es denn dauern würde, gegenüber im Laden eine Flasche 43er Likör zu kaufen und dann zur Krönung ohne Flasche wieder aufzutauchen.

An Minseoks Geburtstag, hatte ich ihn sage und schreibe eine halbe Stunde gesehen. Wir hatten im Wohnzimmer rumgehangen. Dass es nur so kurz gewesen war, hatte daran gelegen, dass ich viel später angekommen war, als der Rest, da ich hatte arbeiten müssen. Eigentlich wollten Luhan und Sehun da schon wieder gehen, doch Hunie hatte Luhan gebeten, wenigstens noch eine halbe Stunde länger zu bleiben und da der Ältere ja auch mit mir befreundet war, hatte er zugestimmt. Nur in der halben Stunde hatte ich kaum Zeit gehabt, mich gänzlich in äußere Gesprächsthemen einzugliedern und so wirklich erfahren, wie es ihm jetzt wirklich erging, hatte ich auch nicht. 

Dagegen hatte ich ihn an meinem Geburtstag nicht gesehen. Irgendwas war in China gewesen, dass er nicht hatte kommen können. Warum genau wusste ich nicht mehr, ich wusste nur noch, dass es mir den ganzen Tag versaut hatte. Nicht dass ich mit den anderen keinen guten Tag verbracht hatte, aber Sehun hatte mir einfach gefehlt.

An Junmyeons Geburtstag waren es dann tatsächlich eineinhalb Stunden geworden. Und DA hatte es mit dem wirklich extremeren Vermissen angefangen, weil ich ihn nach den eineinhalb Stunden eigentlich nicht mehr hatte gehen lassen wollen. Mir hatte die Nähe zu Sehun so gefehlt, das hatte der kurze Zeitraum überhaupt nicht abdecken können. Und dann... waren wir zwei ziemliche Idioten gewesen. Jemanden zum Abschied küssen, der vergeben war, war ich schon immer so respektlos? Und wäre ich nicht so egoistisch-glücklich darüber, dass Sehun sich überhaupt von mir hatte küssen lassen, beziehungsweise er irgendwie mitgemacht hatte, würde ich auch denken, dass er ein ganz schön großes Arschloch war. Genau genommen hatte er gar nichts dazu gesagt, sondern war einfach nur gegangen.

Leise gähnend setzte ich mich wieder auf und schloss Instagram. Gerade, als ich mein Handy weglegen wollte, vibrierte es einmal. Ich öffnete die Nachricht von Sehun nur einen Augenblick später und erschrak ein wenig vor der Uhrzeit.

 

Hunie <3 / 10.12.2017 / 2:14Uhr  
>Sorry für vorhin, war einfach kein guter Tag, auch wenn das keine Entschuldigung ist... Ich freu mich schon, dich endlich zu sehen, wirklich <3 Auch wenn das eben vielleicht arg gezwungen klang, sorry<

 

Gott, der Junge war zuckersüß. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen, dass ich sauer auf ihn war. Aber ich war ja nicht direkt auf ihn wütend, sondern einfach nur die Tatsache, dass wir uns nicht sahen. Ich hatte kaum Geld und kam am Monatsende immer gekonnt bei null raus, trotz zwei Arbeitsstellen, weil ich meine geschiedene, seitdem kranke Mutter unterstützte und ergo hatte ich selten die Chance, hier wegzukommen und ihn in China zu besuchen. Genau genommen nie. Sehun aber hatte zumindest das Geld, aber eben keine Zeit.

 

Du / 10.12.2017 / 2:18Uhr  
>Keine Sorge, alles gut Hunie, ich lieb dich immer noch <3 Schlaf schön, ich träum von dir, ja? Ruh dich aus<

 

Hunie <3 / 10.12.2017 / 2:20Uhr  
>Ja hoffentlich... Ich geb mir Mühe, schlaf du auch gut<

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war 's für den Anfang.  
> Danke fürs Lesen!
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass Du Spaß hattest und es kaum abwarten kannst, bis ich das nächste Kapitel hochlade! x)  
> Das wird auch nicht allzu lang hin sein, kein Stress.
> 
> Wenn es Dir gefallen hat, lass es mich doch bitte wissen! <3
> 
> Liebe Grüße und bis demnächst!!
> 
> Sazandora


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEEEEEHUUUUUNIIIIIEEEE
> 
> Gern geschehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen!
> 
> Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel, endlich geht es weiter und surprise, es werden fünf oder sechs Kapitel insgesamt... ^^
> 
> Ich hoffe, Du hast auch hierbei wieder Spaß. Lass es mich ruhig wissen :3

Nach der Arbeit sah ich zu, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Lokal herauszukommen. Hier bei meinem Nebenjob brauchte ich nichts außer Portemonnaie, Handy und Schlüsselbund und all das war auf meine Jackentaschen verteilt, weshalb ich diese bloß anziehen musste. Dann verließ ich das Lokal eilig, nachdem ich mich überstürzt von meiner Kollegin verabschiedet hatte. 

Bis zum Bahnhof war es nicht weit, nur knappe sieben Minuten Fußweg. Er lag ein wenig außerhalb des kleinen Ortes in dem ich hier mit meiner Mom lebte. Man lief durch zwei Querstraßen, dann über einen Feldweg neben der Landstraße, um an den Bahnhof zu kommen. Als ich diesen erreicht hatte, lief ich durch die heruntergekommene, grell beleuchtete Unterführung, hoch auf den Bahnsteig. 

Es war ziemlich kalt, aber durch die Vorfreute auf Sehun machte mir das nichts aus. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt sehen, egal, wie übel mir die Natur gerade mitspielen wollte. Hier lag auch überall Schnee herum und dass ich durch den Schneematsch auf der Treppe vor dem Bahnsteig fast aufs Maul geflogen wäre, störte mich entsprechend auch nicht. Ich war zwar umgeknickt, aber nichts Schlimmes, ich humpelte nicht einmal länger als zehn Schritte. Oben angekommen war der Zug schon fast eingefahren. Der kam hier alle zwei Stunden und fuhr einmal runter in Richtung Küste und einmal in Richtung Hauptstadt. 

Um irgendwas anderes zu erreichen musste man entweder häufig umsteigen, mehrere Stunden warten oder direkt mit Bus oder Auto fahren. Es ärgerte mich so sehr, dass meine Eltern unbedingt so weit weg vom Schuss hatten wohnen wollen, sodass sie kurz vor der Scheidung hierher gezogen waren. Aber auch ein Haus in der wohltuenden Natur, also mitten in der Pampa, konnte nicht zwingend Ehen retten, aber das hatte mir keiner glauben wollen. Ob sie es meinem Bruder vielleicht geglaubt hätten? Wobei, der war verheiratet, führte das perfekte Leben irgendwo in Japan auf Okinawa und wieso hätte es dann nicht auch bei unseren Eltern klappen sollen?

Ich sammelte etwas Schnee auf, von einer Fläche, die nicht überdacht war. Diesen formte ich zu zwei Schneebällen, lief in Richtung des eingefahrenen Zuges. Ich sah Sehun ziemlich direkt, als er ausstieg. Mir blieb ehrlich gesagt einen Moment die Spucke weg. Dass sein Gesicht noch mehr Form annehmen konnte und sein ganzes optisches Erscheinungsbild noch heißer werden konnte, hätte ja niemand ahnen können. Das grenzte an ein Attentat.

Aus der Tasche seines Wintermantels zog er sein Handy, fuhr mit einer Hand elegant durch seine gemachten Haare, was ich nach wie vor bestaunte. Unweigerlich musste ich grinsen, als er auf das Display schaute und zu tippen begann. Das Ding blieb gleich schön in seiner Jackentasche, sonst gäbe es Ärger. Und schon holte ich mit einem der Schneebälle aus und lief schnell auf ihn zu. Noch ehe er sich in meine Richtung drehte, warf ich ihm den kalten Schneeball an die Schläfe.

Er zuckte stark zusammen, starrte instant wütend in meine Richtung. Wenn ich Sehunie nicht kennen würde, würde er ziemlich einschüchternd wirken, aber so lieb wie er eigentlich war, war mir das egal. Erstmal unterdrückte ich mein Lachen aber, lief auf ihn zu. Er sah mich nun direkt an, lächelte einmal, sah dann zu Boden und leckte dabei über seine Lippen. Seufzend sah er wieder auf und bekam sofort die zweite Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht.

Er atmete nur tief durch, nickte langsam. So, als hätte er jetzt schon die Nase voll von mir. Es war so süß, wenn er versuchte, mich zu ignorieren oder so tat als wäre er genervt von mir, weil ich ganz genau wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Ich hatte schon viel Schlimmeres und Nervigeres getan und wir waren immer noch Freunde, also konnte ich das gut einschätzen.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Baekhyun", erklärte er nüchtern und wischte über seine Augen, "Das hab ich wohl verdient."

Über beide Ohren strahlend sprang ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ich war so glücklich, Hunie wiederzusehen! Meine Stimmbänder machten sich vor lauter Attraktion selbstständig und mir entfloh ein undefinierbares, aufgeregtes Quietschen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wischte sich den Rest Schnee aus dem Gesicht. Mit offenen Armen warf ich mich gegen ihn, umarmte ihn so fest ich konnte. Einen Moment war der Jüngere etwas perplex, erwiderte die Geste dann aber mit ebenso viel Druck. 

"Huniiiiieeeeee! Oh mein Gott, ich hab dich so vermisst! Mein Baby! Gott~ lass dich mal ansehen, so lange her! Dass ich das noch erleben darf, bevor ich an Altersschwäche sterbe! Boah du siehst SO GUT aus!"

Ich drehte sein Gesicht aufwendig in meinen Händen, tastete seine kantige Kieferpartie ab und kniff ihm zig mal hintereinander in die Wangen. Das quittierte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Schnalzen der Zunge und versuchte murrend meinen Fingern zu entwischen. Er lachte gequält, machte aber nach wie vor keine Anstalten, mich loszulassen.

"Baekhyun, lass das!"

"Wow, wow, wow!", machte ich unbeirrt weiter, "So sexy sehen vielbeschäftigte Models aus, ja? Heiß, Baby, wirklich, wäre ich kinky, würde ich dich vermutlich Daddy nennen. Du wirst immer hübscher, wie machst du das mit so wenig Zeit?!"

Zugegeben, zum Ende hin war ich etwas zynisch geworden, aber dass er immer hübscher wurde, war alles noch ernst gemeint.

"Hyung, bitte~", maulte er.

Er fing meine Hände ab, drückte sie zusammen und sah mich mit einem gekonnten Schmollmund an. Auflachend küsste ich seine Wange und ließ ihn daraufhin direkt komplett los. Locker und keineswegs ernst gemeint schlug er nach mir.

"Ey", machte er, "Gucken ja, aber nicht anfassen. Das musst du dir erst verdienen."

Ich machte große Augen, nickte und verzog belustigt den Mund. Schwungvoll schlug ich ihm meine Hand in den Rücken, schob ihn vor zum Ausgang. Er zischte leise. Nebeneinander liefen wir zum Ausgang runter. Dabei hielt ich mich zwischendurch an seiner Schulter fest, um nicht hinzufallen. Er bot mir seinen Arm an und ich hakte mich unter.

"Du solltest es dir erstmal verdienen, überhaupt noch mit mir reden zu dürfen! Dass du überhaupt noch Koreanisch kannst! Oder sprichst du die ganze Zeit Chinesisch und es ist mir nicht aufgefallen, weil meins besser geworden ist, auch ohne dich?" 

"Baekhyun, ich bin doch jetzt da, was willst du noch?!"

Theatralisch seufzte ich und winkte ab.

"Sorry, entspann dich bitte wieder. Wie lang bleibst du?", fragte ich dann.

Er wich meinem Blick aus, als ich ihn neugierig von der Seite musterte. Mein schmales Lächeln erstarb vollkommen, als er mir nicht antwortete. Ich stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Taille, weshalb er überrascht keuchte und wie auf Kommando stehen blieb. Prompt ließ ich ihn los und stellte mich ihm in den Weg, sah ihn eindringlich an. 

"Sehun, ich hab dich was gefragt."

Er sah einmal zu Boden, nickte und sah an die Decke. Jetzt war ich gespannt.

"Ja, ich weiß... Damit ich pünktlich zurück bin, muss ich den Zug in knapp zwei Stunden nehmen." 

Ich stieß ihm mit den flachen Händen vor die Brust. Zugegebenermaßen wütend sah ich ihm in die Augen. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst, er konnte nur zwei Stunden bleiben und das sagte er mir erst jetzt?! Zwei Stunden waren nichts!

"Zwei Stunden? Wir sehen uns ZWEI JAHRE nicht! Du bist mein bester Freund und wo du dir doch immer noch SO viel Zeit nimmst und ich dir SO wichtig bin, gibst du mir nur ZWEI STUNDEN?! Seit wann bist du so?!"

Als meine Stimme durch die ganze Unterführung schallte, erschrak ich selbst ein wenig. Sehun blieb allerdings ruhig, sah mich entschuldigend an.

"Ich wollte es dir am Telefon schon sagen und ich weiß wirklich, dass du sauer bist, aber das ist kein Grund, so auszurasten, hörst du? Du hättest mich ruhig ausreden lassen können. Und weil... weil du dich so gefreut hast und ich mich auch, hab ich mich nicht mehr drauf konzentriert, dass es einfach wirklich nur zwei Stunden sind... Wenn ich von vornherein gesagt hätte, ich hätte den ganzen Tag Zeit, würde ich mich doch dran halten, aber ich sagte, dass ich leider nicht viel Zeit hab, weil dieses Wochenende halt einfach scheiße verplant ist. Ich mach das nicht absichtlich, es tut mir doch auch leid, wie oft noch?"

"Hast recht", ich schnaubte und trat einen Schritt zurück, "Ich kann froh sein, dich überhaupt zu sehen."

Unbeholfen wehrte ich mich, als er mich plötzlich in seine Arme zog. Er presste mich einfach an sich, wobei seine Arme so auf meinen lagen, dass ich meine nicht bewegen konnte. Ein Seufzen verließ die Kehle des Größeren. 

"Können wir bitte einfach irgendwo Kaffee trinken gehen? Ich bitte dich, hyung. Ich lad dich ein, ich bezahl den ganzen Abend und ein Taxi für dich heim, damit dich mir niemand klaut, ja?"

Erst als ich nickte, ließ er mich los. Ich murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung, die er mit einer lockeren Handbewegung abwinkte. Dann gingen wir weiter, aus der Unterführung zum Bahnhof raus und über die inzwischen nur noch von wenigen Straßenlaternen spärlich erleuchteten Wege. Durch die Kälte lief ich fast automatisch näher neben ihm, als nötig, hakte mich im Endeffekt einfach wieder unter.

"Ich geh später zu Fuß, aber danke... In welches Café willst du?", fragte ich ihn.

Er hob die Schultern. In dem Mantel sahen sie noch breiter aus, als sie waren. Ich musterte sein Seitenprofil. Sein Gesicht und seine Wangen hatten über die Zeit nochmal etwas härtere Züge angenommen. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an meiner gestörten Wahrnehmung, aber sein Kiefer wirkte breiter, als vorher. Wenn er normal, also so ernst wie immer schaute, wirkte er so männlich und sexy mit diesem üblichen Hauch von Arroganz, dass ich mich regelrecht angegriffen fühlte. Atemberaubend. Da wurde einem doch der ganze Schritt feucht, wenn man es mal genauer ausdrücken wollte.

"Ich kenn mich hier null aus, hyung. Schlag was vor, du wohnst doch hier." 

"Dann da vorne, siehst du das?"

"Euer Kuhdorf hat ein Starbucks?"

"Ja."

"Und seit wann magst du Starbucks? Du betonst jedes Mal, wie scheiße der Laden ist und die sind dir doch auch sonst viel zu teuer."

"Ja."

"Okay warte, ich hab's verstanden."

"Kluger Junge. Ach Monsieur, sie haben doch so~ viel Geld", raunte ich, "zumal sie mir alles zahlen wollten!"

Sehun schnaubte, nickte aber. 

"Ja~ ich weiß, damit hab ich doch auch kein Problem, mir ist Geld nicht wichtig. Ich hab eher ein Problem damit, dass du so sauer bist und mich lieber für etwas zahlen lässt, das du gar nicht magst, statt dir einen schönen Abend bereiten zu lassen, mit Kaffee, den du gut findest."

"Und Gesellschaft, die mich mag."

"Oh mein Gott, hyung, übertreib es nicht!"

Nun hakte ich mich laut lachend bei ihm unter. Überschwänglich schmiegte ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und biss ihn. Er beschwerte sich augenblicklich, was ich mit einem Kichern quittierte. Wir gingen noch ein Stück, bogen nicht zu Starbucks ab, sondern ein Stück weiter in ein anderes, gemütliches und recht kleines Café. Der Kaffee hier war der beliebteste in der Stadt und naja-

"Baekhyunie, schon wieder da? Kriegst du nicht genug von uns?!"

Hier arbeitete ich nebenher.

Sehun sah mich fragend an, hob eine Augenbraue. Ich grinste ihn an, zeigte auf einen freien Tisch weit abseits von der Theke, hinter einem Raumteiler, der aus schmalen Holzlamellen bestand. Er nickte knapp, grüßte meine Kollegin hinter der Theke. 

"Hey! Nee, nicht wirklich. Ich muss Sehunie doch meine liebste Kollegin vorstellen!", ich sah Sehun an, "Ich arbeite hier und die Kleine ist achtzehn und von der coolen Sorte. Komm."

Am Handgelenk zog ich ihn mit zum Tisch, den ich ausgesucht hatte. Auf einen der freien Stühle hängten wir unsere Jacken. Unter dem langen schwarzen Mantel trug Sehun einen beigen Pullover mit schwarzen Einsätzen an den Armen und hohem, aber recht lockeren Kragen. Sah gut aus und irgendwas sagte mir, dass das Ding nicht billig war. 

Hier drin war es stark beheizt und ebenso wie Sehun es tat, krempelte auch ich erst einmal die Ärmel meines Hoodies hoch. Dann folgte der Jüngere mir zurück an die Theke. Sie war direkt, wenn man das Café betrat, rechts, die ganze Wand entlang, wobei ein Drittel der Zeile die Bar ausmachte, die ab neunzehn Uhr geöffnet wurde und um die ich mich am häufigsten kümmerte. Wir gingen aber erstmal an die normale Theke, um Kaffee zu bestellen. Übertrieben asozial knallte ich die Hände auf den Tresen und starrte meine Kollegin an, die daraufhin nur grinste.

"Pöbel mich an und JaeJae knallt dir eine, wenn er mich nachher abholt."

"Pf. Jae ist viel kleiner als ich."

"Ist er gar nicht!", maulte sie.

"Geht das überhaupt, Baekhyunie?", fragte Sehun.

"Ey, jetzt fall du mir noch in den Rücken!"

Er zwickte in meine Wange, lächelte unschuldig, während meine Kollegin lachte.

"Ah... So~ Baekhyunie, das ist also dein Sehun? Du hast ja nicht gerade übertrieben. Ich meine ihn letztens sogar mal auf einem Cover gesehen zu haben."

"Ja, hübsch, oder?", ich pitschte nun in Sehuns Wange, der den Kopf zur Seite zog, "Die Modeindustrie fährt voll auf ihn ab. Ich versteh das, er ist einfach begehrenswert, meinst du nicht?"

"Dein Sehun, ja?", hakte angesprochener nach.

Ich lachte auf und nickte enthusiastisch. Spielerisch legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Hah, natürlich! Ich bitte dich, wessen Hunie sonst? Du warst schon immer mein Liebling. Ich hab dich zuerst auf dem Schulhof gesehen, also gehörst du mir." 

So ungefähr war es tatsächlich gelaufen. Ich hatte mit Chanyeol gescherzt, einen der neuen Schüler zu "adoptieren". Er meinte ich würde mich nicht trauen, doch dann kam Sehun an uns vorbei, zu spät zum ersten Unterricht, dadurch völlig ängstlich und verloren, zusätzlich noch kleiner als ich, dünn und so zuckersüß, wie ein Tierbaby. Noch vor Chanyeol hatte ich ihn gesehen, war förmlich auf ihn zugerannt und hatte den Arm um ihn geworfen. Direkt hatte ich ihn zu Chanyeol gezogen und Sehun gleichzeitig nach einer kurzen Vorstellung meinerseits verkündet, dass er jetzt mein persönlicher neuer Liebling sei, mein neuer bester Freund und ganz offiziell mein Schützling für die gesamte Schulzeit und darüber hinaus. 

Weil Chanyeol wusste, dass ich (eigentlich und meistens Fremden gegenüber) relativ schüchtern war, hatte er nicht schlecht gestaunt, als ich das tatsächlich durchgezogen hatte und Sehun aus mir bis heute unerklärlichen Gründen sofort zugestimmt hatte. Und dann hatten wir ihn zum Klassenraum gebracht, ich hatte mich bei seinem Lehrer für seine Verspätung entschuldigt, die Schuld auf mich genommen und dann direkt einen zweiten Anschiss gekriegt, dass ich selbst zu spät dran war. Sehun hatten wir dann in der Pause wiedergesehen und seitdem hatte ich echt einen Narren an ihm gefressen.

"Er redet nur in den besten Tönen von dir. Wirklich, so viel Gutes über jemanden hab ich noch nie aus Baekhyuns großer Klappe gehört", lachte meine Kollegin, "Also, was darf 's sein?"

Ich sah mir die Kuchenauswahl an, das was noch übrig war zumindest. Der Jüngere bestellte inzwischen seinen Kaffee. Beinahe total vom Kuchen abgelenkt, schnappte ich auf, wie er für mich Kakao mitbestellte. 

"Habt ihr noch Sahne und Vanillezucker oder -aroma? Und - ich weiß, das schreit nach Starbucks - aber haben sie auch Karamell? Oder Schokolade mit Karamell drin? Irgendwie sowas. Und einen Strohhalm."

Mit offenstehendem Mund sah ich Sehun von der Seite an. Er sah fragend zurück.

"Hm? Trinkst du deinen Kakao nicht mehr so?"

"D-doch... Doch, es ist nur krass, dass du dir so 'nen Bullshit merkst."

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Das ist doch kein Bullshit. Willst du noch Kuchen?"

"Ja, Schokosahne. Du auch ein Stück?" 

Sehun biss auf seine Unterlippe, saugte an ihr. Ich beobachtete fast schon zu genau wie sie feucht und gerötet wieder an ihren Platz rutschte, als er aufhörte drauf zu beißen. 

"Diät", maulte er, "Bin laut Manager zu fett für die nächsten Aufträge."

"Oh~ nein Sehunie, das ist Schwachsinn, deine Form ist beneidenswert. Lass dir doch nicht so eine Scheiße einreden."

Ich klopfte locker auf seinen Rücken. Er hob die Schultern. Sehun war alles andere als zu fett, das ging ja mal gar nicht, ihm sowas einzureden. Das hatte ich schon immer an der Branche gehasst.

"Dann... ist heute Cheatday! Wir teilen wenigstens."

Einen Moment trommelte er mit den Fingern auf der Theke herum. Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an. 

"Okay, ein Stück davon. Und bitte noch ein Glas Wasser und ein Glas Cola. Cola?"

"Ja, Cola."

"Cola. Danke."

Ich ging zu unserem Platz zurück, nachdem der Jüngere mich noch einmal drauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er ja zahlen wollte. Mich plagte indes ein kleines schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihn so genötigt hatte, überhaupt herzukommen, und dann so angeschissen hatte, dass er nicht lang bleiben konnte. Und das, obwohl ich ja wirklich wusste, dass er viel zu tun hatte. Ich wartete noch einen Moment, bis er zurückkam. Er stellte das Tablett vor mir ab, nahm die Getränke und den Kuchen runter. Ich schob alles zur Seite.

Verdutzt sah er mir zu und setzte sich. Ich atmete tief durch, lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hände in meine. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte den Kopf schief, sagte aber nichts weiter.

"Hunie, sorry, dass ich eben so ausgerastet bin, das war wirklich unfair und ich bin einfach nur sauer, weil ich dich vermisst hab... Ich weiß, ich hab auch nicht immer Zeit gehabt, wenn du-"

"Schon okay, ehrlich", fiel er mir ins Wort, "Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich weiß, dass es deutlich häufiger an mir gelegen hat. Du kommst hier kaum weg, das ist okay. Mein Verhalten tut mir wirklich leid und ich wünschte auch, dass es anders gelaufen wäre..."

"Ich bin dir nicht wirklich böse, ich hoffe, das weißt du..."

"Du konntest mir noch nie wirklich böse sein, hyung", er lächelte, als ich ertappt grinste, "Und jetzt hier, trink."

Nachdem er meine Hände einmal gedrückt hatte, ließ er sie los und zog unsere Tassen zurück zu uns. Er trank aber noch vor mir einen Schluck von meinem Kakao und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. Empört sah ich ihn an.

"Ey!"

"Bah, wie kannst du das trinken? Das ist viel zu süß!"

"Das schmeckt total gut, lass meinen Kakao in Ruhe! Der ist so süß wie ich und bei mir hast du dich auch noch nie beschwert!"

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger kniff er in meine Nase, zog an ihr. Noch bevor ich ihn treffen konnte, zog er die Hand zurück, als ich sie wegschlagen wollte. Abwehrend hob ich die Hände.

"Ich mach immer noch Hapkido!"

Unbeeindruckt sah Sehun mich an, hatte dabei das Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt und lächelte schief. 

"Naw~ du bist tatsächlich so süß wie dein Kakao."

Breit grinsend sah ich zurück und nickte. Ich lachte auf, als er kaum merklich zwinkerte. Wenn er sowas sagte, könnte ich losheulen und gleichzeitig vor Freude den ganzen Laden zusammenschreien. Und dieses Zwinkern war doch hundertprozentig geübt, so geschmeidig wie das bei ihm aussah.

Plötzlich klingelte es einmal. Sehun seufzte bloß, zog sein Handy hervor. Dann schaute er nach der Nachricht, las sie und beantwortete sie. Ich sah ihm zu, wie sein Ausdruck immer schlechter wurde. Man konnte seine Laune sinken sehen. Sofort schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. Nichts da. Dann holte ich aus, schnappte sein Handy weg.

"Baekhyun, hey!"

Er versuchte, es mir über den Tisch hinweg wegzunehmen, doch ich hatte es schon fast ausgeschaltet. 

"Baek, bitte, das war wichtig!"

"Wer war das denn?"

"Der Fotograf von Montag. Komm schon, hyung."

"Und der ist so wichtig?"

"Er hat mir den Link für die Bilder geschickt, nichts weiter. Los, gib schon her."

"Sicher, dass es nicht Luhan war?", fragte ich und konnte einen leicht eifersüchtigen Unterton nicht verhindern.

Sehun stöhnte genervt.

"Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf? Nein, es war nicht Luhan! Guck doch nach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

"Pack es einfach gleich weg", seufzte ich und hielt es ihm hin.

"Okay, mach 's aus, dann pack ich es in meine Jacke."

Klischeehaft just in diesem Moment klingelte das iPhone des Jüngeren. Ich sah flüchtig auf das Display, warf das iPhone daraufhin vor ihn auf den Tisch, lehnte mich zurück und sah durch den Raum. Luhan. Allerdings... ging Sehun nicht dran, sondern musterte mich besorgt.

"Hey... Baekhyun. Ich mag nicht, wenn du schlecht gelaunt bist. Was ist denn jetzt los? Was hab ich gemacht, hm?"

"Was denn, lässt du ihn jetzt auch schon warten?"

"Ich muss da nicht dran gehen."

Ich seufzte.

"Mach schon, ist schließlich dein Freund. Hat er was gemacht, dass du ihn vernachlässigst?"

"Baek-"

"Mann, ehrlich, geh dran! Ist bestimmt wichtig."

Er schüttelte bloß verständnislos mit dem Kopf, hob aber ab. Ich verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch, bettete meinen Kopf auf ihnen und beobachtete den Größeren. Ja, ich hatte ihm gesagt, er solle abheben. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er das wirklich tun sollte. Irgendwie... kränkte es mich. Das war nicht fair von mir, das wusste ich so ganz tief drin, aber es wäre eben genauso unfair gewesen, ihm irgendwas zu verbieten, es ging mich ja nichts an. Gott es war so kompliziert mit meinen Gefühlen, es nervte mich regelrecht selbst. Und dann war ich auch noch zu sehr Arschloch, es zurückzuhalten. Stattdessen hing ich hier genervt auf dem Tisch rum, starrte nun gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

"Ja...?", einen Moment Pause, "Hör- Hey, hör zu, ich hab keine Zeit, ich bin mit Baekhyun unterwegs, ich kann jetzt nicht-", ich sah ihn an, er sah mir in die Augen, "genau, hab ich dir nicht erzählt. Ja~ wenn du Silvester in Seoul bist, ja. Ah-ha...Sorry, das klär ich Mittwoch mit dem, okay? Ja...Ah cool, aber- Okay- Lu- Okay, Luhan, hey! Baekhyun wartet seit zwei Jahren auf mich, ja? Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit dafür."

Ich hörte, wie Luhan sich lautstark entschuldigte, irgendwas habe er missverstanden oder vergessen gehabt.

"Jaha, hab ich gesagt, schau nochmal in dein Wörterbuch. Nein, alles gut... Ciao und viel Glück", er legte auf und das Handy auf den Tisch, "Schöne Grüße von Luhan."

Skeptisch sah ich den Schwarzhaarigen an und richtete mich auf.

"Danke... Ähm... Seit wann redet ihr Koreanisch miteinander? Er spricht doch so schlecht, dachte ich."

"Seit ich will, dass du wirklich alles verstehst, was ich mit ihm rede. Ich weiß, dass du lieber Japanisch gelernt hast, als Chinesisch." 

Ich zog die Augenbrauen weiter zusammen.

"Mein Chinesisch ist besser als früher. Und seit wann erzählst du ihm nicht mehr alles? Ich weiß noch von Tagen, an denen ihr nicht einmal über irgendwas den Mund halten konntet."

Er hob die breiten Schultern.

"Schon lang nicht mehr. Hey, hallo, ich dachte wir treffen uns heute. Scheiß auf den Rest."

Abwehrend hob ich die Hände und sah ihn überrascht an.

"Und das von dir, okay, von mir aus. Handy weg."

Geheimnisvoll lächelte der Jüngere mich an und winkte mit dem Gerät.

"Willst du nicht erst ein paar Bilder angucken?"

"Von Samstag? Sehen die denn so gut aus, dass es sich lohnt?", ich verzog den Mund.

Er nickte stolz. Mit einer Gabel nahm er ein Stück vom Kuchen und hielt es mir hin.

"Gut genug, dass du nicht mehr böse auf mich sein kannst."

"Na ich weiß nicht."

"Ich weiß, dass du das willst. Du willst mir nicht böse sein, Baekhyun, das konntest du noch nie und das wolltest du noch nie. Und so wie ich dich kenne, willst du immer heiße Bilder sehen. Na komm schon. Genau das, was du sehen willst. Gestylte Haare, Hemden, Cut-Offs, ripped Jeans, sogar Overalls..."

Ich nickte langsam, sah von seinen Augen wieder auf den Kuchen und zurück, als er weitersprach. Sehun mit gestylten Haaren war circa zwölfmal gefährlicher als mit flauschigen, ungestylten Haaren. Seine Figur in zerrissenen Jeans und Hemden war auch eine heiße Nummer. Overalls hatte ich immer etwas argwöhnisch betrachtet, aber dann hatte Sehun sich ein richtig cooles Modell gekauft und so überzeugend getragen, dass ich diesem Ding ähnlich zu Füßen lag, wie seinem Besitzer selbst.

"Anzüge...", raunte er. 

Anzüge waren ein verdammtes Totschlagargument. Sehun im Anzug war nochmal eine ganz andere Liga. Und dass er mich in dieser mitspielen ließ, war vielleicht kein schlechtes Zeichen. Mit geschürzten Lippen sah ich von seinen Augen zum Kuchen und schnappte ihn mit dem Mund weg. Der Kuchen war so gut, dass ich die Augen verdrehte und seufzte.

"Alles gestreckt auf sechsundachtzig Bilder."

Einen Moment weiteten sich meine Augen, ich atmete wehleidig durch.

"Warum weißt du immer, wie du mich rumkriegst? Los, zeig schon her! Lass mich nicht noch mehr warten, was stimmt denn nicht mit dir?!"

Er aß selbst noch einen Bissen, suchte dann grinsend den Link zu den Bildern heraus und öffnete die Dateien. Dann lehnte er sich mehr über den Tisch und legte das iPhone zwischen uns. Schon das erste Bild war in einem der besagten Overalls.

"Oh~ krass du siehst aus wie so ein sexy Mechaniker vom Militär. Ich steh drauf! Deine Haare sind so gut gemacht", ich fasste in diese hinein, "Gott die sind noch weicher geworden. Wofür?"

"Cosmopolitain. Glaub ich. Ich hör gar nicht mehr richtig zu, ich mach gerade nur noch. Agentur, Uni, Agentur, Uni, irgendwann kommt dir das wie Routine vor, weil unnormal viel kleines Zeug oder die ein oder andere Modenschau zu der ich muss bei ist."

Je mehr Bilder ich daraufhin durchging, desto begeisterter war ich, aber es gefiel mir nur bedingt, dass alle Welt Sehun genauso anstarren konnte. Dass China so auf Sehun abfuhr. Dass so viele Leute so scharf auf den Jüngeren waren und ihn täglich anstarrten, anhimmelten. Aber die Bilder, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, waren es absolut wert, ihn zu vergöttern. 

Nicht nur die Bilder. Der ganze Typ, sein natürliches Erscheinungsbild, sein Charakter, egal in welcher Lage, ob schlafend, wach, aufgedreht, genervt oder sogar weinend.

Der dunkelgrüne Overall sah so gut aus, wie dasselbe Ding zuvor in Camouflage. Mir stand der Mund förmlich offen, als ich abwechselnd den zufrieden und unglaublich süß lächelnden Sehun in Natur und den Schlafzimmerblick-Sehun auf dem Foto anschaute. Beides war atemberaubend.

"Mit denen war er noch voll zufrieden."

"Die sind der Wahnsinn. Boah krass, die Bilder sich richtig heiß. Hast du den Overall hier behalten?"

Er nickte.

"Geil, das Ding ist mega heiß."

"Ja, schon, hab ich hinterher geschenkt bekommen. Und den Anzug hier hab ich mir ausgesucht, guck."

Ich sah das nächste an, was er mir zeigte. Sehun im teuren grauen Anzug, dunkelbraune, halb zurück gestylte Haare, biss auf seine Unterlippe. Ich lehnte mich über den Tisch, zoomte ins Bild und sah den Jüngeren daraufhin von unten mit offenstehendem Mund an. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er etwas neugierig zurück.

"Was? Schlimm? Hätte ich besser den schwarzen hier behalten?"

Er wischte etwas weiter zum nächsten Motiv. Diesmal war der Anzug nicht grau sondern schwarz und sah genauso heiß aus wie das andere Teil.

"Nein! Also, auch, ja, aber ich meine du warst nur früher so süß und jetzt- Fuck", ich sah zurück auf das Bild, dann in seine Augen, "wieso hab ich das Bedürfnis, dich Daddy zu nennen, wenn ich das sehe?"

"Oh mein Gott, hyung, bloß nicht", empörte er sich und brach in Gelächter aus.

Ich lachte auf, zwickte in seine Wange. Er schlug meine Hand weg.

"Ja was?", ich setzte mich auf, "Obwohl du so süß bist, würde ich dich schon als Daddy bezeichnen. Nicht offiziell nennen, aber naja~ ich meine, wenn ich die Bilder hier sehe- choke me daddy oh mein Gott!"

"Hyung, lass das! Bitte!"

"Du stehst also nicht mal ein kleines Bisschen drauf, nicht mal, dass ich dich so nennen würde, auch wenn ich es nicht tu? Ganz ehrlich, ich würde niemanden offiziell so nennen, weil das schon unerotisch ist, aber so denken würde ich schon über dich." 

"Würdest du nicht."

"Ein bisschen vielleicht", ich zwinkerte.

Ich stellte meine Füße zwischen seine, schob einen sein Bein hoch. Er schlug unter dem Tisch danach, wobei ich seinen freien Arm mit den Fingern entlang streichelte. Lachend fing er meine Hand ein, drückte sie auf die Tischplatte. Ich erwiderte sein Lachen.

"Aw~... Magst du das nicht, Daddy?"

"Baekhyun, NEIN!", lachte er.

"Oh Baekhun, doch!"

"Nein, nein, nein! Ich warne- oh mein Gott, ich warne dich, ich hau sofort ab, wenn du mich nochmal so nennst", drohte er halbherzig.

"Na~ gut, kein Daddy, aber sexy bist du trotzdem", raunte ich, "Und choken dürftest du mich auch."

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte er und schüttelte, ein Lächeln unterdrückend, den Kopf.

Ich leckte über meine Unterlippe, biss sie daraufhin und sah Sehun mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue an. Matt lächelnd sah er zurück.

"Hat Luhan dich mal so genannt?", ich wippte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste dreckig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schon gespannt? Ja, ich auch.
> 
> Danke vielmals fürs Lesen und denk dran, mich wissen zu lassen, wie Du es fandest :)  
> Auch falls Du Fragen hast, her damit. Ich nehm alles xD
> 
> Bis demnächst! <3  
> Sazandora


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen! Willkommen zurück zum dritten Kapitel! 
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass Du Spaß beim Lesen hast! Lass es mich wissen. ^^

Sehun seufzte wieder so genervt wie zuvor schon einmal. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Was war denn jetzt los? 

"Gott, Baekhyun, hör doch mal mit Luhan auf", sagte der Größere ernst.

Vor Überraschung weiteten sich meine Augen. Fragend legte ich den Kopf schief.

"Aber er ist doch dein-"

"Wir sind doch gar nicht mehr zusammen! Ich hab Schluss gemacht, schon vergessen?"

Ich blinzelte den Jüngeren perplex an. Schluss gemacht? Aber es hatte doch gut funktioniert zwischen ihnen? Oder nicht? Er hatte mir doch öfter gesagt, dass alles glatt lief. Das... war doch nicht meine Schuld gewesen? Scheinbar bemerkte er meinen verwirrten Blick, denn er zog verdutzt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Was? Du weißt das doch, oder nicht?"

Entsetzt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Ich weiß von gar nichts, Hunie. W-wann, hä? Was war denn los? Ich- Ihr habt euch getrennt und... und das erfahr' ich erst jetzt?!"

Sehun dachte augenscheinlich über meine Äußerung nach. Dann schien er plötzlich etwas zu realisieren. Seine Brauen hoben sich an, seine Augen weiteten sich etwas.

"Scheiße...", murmelte er ungläubig, "Oh mein Gott, deshalb hast du nie was dazu gesagt! Ich dachte immer du hackst einfach aus Rücksicht nicht drauf rum, wie jeder andere." 

"Hä?! Als ob ich das tun- Ich- Ja wie denn auch?! W-Warum sagst du mir sowas nicht? Oh mein Gott du beendest eine Beziehung und-und-und ich war nicht für dich da! Ich- das war doch bestimmt schwer für dich! Ich meine-"

"Es war erschreckend einfach", fiel er mir ins Wort, "Wie gesagt, ich hab das beendet. Da war nichts mehr. Beziehungsweise ist das nie was richtiges gewesen, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke. Also... Ich meine damit, dass irgendwas gefehlt hat. Es- kannst du mir mal zuhören, statt in die nächste Woche zu starren?"

"Ich hör doch, Mann, sprich weiter! Ich bin nur verwirrt!"

"Sorry. Okay. Also, naja, wie gesagt, das war irgendwie nicht richtig. Ich hab mich auch nicht so wohlgefühlt, wie ich gesollt hätte. Weißt du was ich meine? Ich hab zum Ende hin sehr viel drüber nachgedacht und... Das war im Endeffekt so... so... so leer. Es wäre einfach falsch gewesen, mit ihm zusammenzubleiben, weil wir beide was anderes wollen. Wir sind Freunde, ja, aber das war's. Alles andere wäre Schauspielerei. Also die Trennung war nur gerechtfertigt und ich bin auch froh, dass es vorbei ist. Luhan hat jetzt auch eine Freundin, seit drei oder vier Monaten. Und wir sind seit... Anfang oder Mitte Mai getrennt."

Ganz plötzlich hatte ich bloß einen Gedanken. Ich hatte ihn geküsst, als er schon getrennt gewesen war. Er war nicht untreu gewesen. Ich war zwar prinzipiell schon ein ignorantes Arschloch gewesen, aber ich hatte keine Beziehung gestört oder zerstört. Seine ganze Reaktion wäre auch total ungerechtfertigt gewesen. Das wäre nicht er selbst gewesen. Sehun war ehrlich, treu, schon immer und hatte das auch immer betont, dass er alles andere nicht ehrbar fand und das merkte man in seinem Verhalten. Natürlich hätte er mich nicht geküsst, wenn er vergeben gewesen wäre. Und irgendwie... machte das die Sache besser.

Und jetzt hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas loswerden, was mich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unangenehm belastet hatte. Er sah mich schon ganz abwartend an.

"Sehun?"

"Ja?", fragte er unsicher.

Seine Stimme klang etwas wacklig und er zupfte unruhig an seinen Fingern herum. Er war total angespannt.

"Ich hab's dir nie gesagt, aber als du mir geschrieben hast, dass du mit Luhan zusammen bist, hab ich geheult."

"Nicht ernsthaft?!", fragte er entsetzt und griff plötzlich nach meiner Hand.

"D-Doch, bestimmt drei Stunden nonstop. Ich- das ist unfair, dir das jetzt oder überhaupt zu sagen, ich weiß, aber ich hab halt gedacht- ich dachte dass unsere Freundschaft zerbrechen würde, weißt du? Ich hab's bei meiner Mom gesehen, mit ihren Freunden und Freundinnen, deshalb hatte ich richtig Angst."

Er musterte mich besorgt und nickte einmal.

"Ja... ich hab im ersten Moment auch nicht gedacht, dass ich zwei Jahre später noch mit dir in einem Café diskutiere, ob du mich zumindest gedanklich Daddy nennen darfst oder nicht." 

Unter dem Tisch trat ich ihn und erwiderte sein dummes Grinsen etwas trist. 

"Ich mein das ernst, Sehun. Ich- ich war... oder eher bin eifersüchtig. Ich dachte halt dass ich dich kaum noch sehen werde und das war dann auch noch der Fall und- naja ich hatte Schiss, dich aus den Augen zu verlieren und man wird halt eifersüchtig, wenn Freunde plötzlich Partner haben, weil dann- ja, dann hat man nicht mehr deren volle Aufmerksamkeit wie man es gewöhnt ist und so..." 

Er nickte. 

"Ich... weiß was du meinst. Es fehlt jemand der sich um dich kümmert. Eine Bezugsperson weniger. Meine achte, deine zehnte, du mit deinem ersten Kerl da, der mich nicht mochte, erinnerst du dich?" 

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf, auch wenn ich wusste, was er meinte.

"Hey... ich hätte dir dieses Arschloch im Traum nicht vorgezogen, nicht meinem Liebling", maulte ich, noch immer etwas angeschlagen. 

"Ich weiß ja. Es war trotzdem komisch, ich kam mir auch vernachlässigt vor, weil du nicht immer Zeit hattest. Ich... werde dir niemanden mehr vorziehen, Baekhyun. Ich bin sowieso viel lieber bei dir, alles entspannt, nichts verklemmt, nichts peinlich, das mag ich. Du machst alles einfacher, ich muss ja nicht einmal drauf achten, höflich zu sein." 

"Natürlich musst du! Verdammt, Sehun... Wie äh habt ihr das denn beendet?" 

"Luhan nimmt 's mir nicht übel, er hat es sogar vorher mal als erster angesprochen, dass er merken würde, dass ich mit unserer Beziehung nichts mehr anfangen konnte. Er meinte, als es dann soweit war, dass er wüsste, was mit mir los sei, weil es ihm genauso gehen würde. Er hat sich in dieses Mädchen verguckt. Noch vor K-Soo hyungs und Jongins Geburtstagsparty dieses Jahr hat es angefangen und bei Minnie hyung war's eigentlich schon vorbei. Kurz vor Junmyeon hyungs Geburtstag haben wir uns getrennt. Es wäre wirklich Schwachsinn gewesen, zusammenzubleiben, wenn wir beide ja nicht mehr verliebt sind. Es war überhaupt schwachsinnig, das nicht sofort zu beenden."

"Hätte euch krank gemacht, wenn das noch länger so gelaufen wäre", murmelte ich.

"Das hat Luhan auch gesagt. Er meinte es wäre natürlich irgendwie schon scheiße gelaufen, aber da er ja nicht besser sei... haben wir das beendet. Alle sind jetzt soweit zufrieden, niemand wurde verletzt. Sofern seine Mutter nicht doch auf mich losgeht und mich kastriert, nach dem ganzen Ärger den wir mit seinem Outing als bisexuell verursacht haben. Die ist schwer pissig mit mir, aber Luhan meinte, sie würde seine neue Freundin sehr gern mögen und so langsam auch nicht mehr täglich über mich herziehen."

Ich nickte knapp, trank einen Schluck und drehte danach das Glas in meinen Händen hin und her.

"Ist sie denn süß?", fragte ich nun wieder etwas neugierig.

"Luhans Mutter? Nein, dagegen ist 'ne Hydra ein Scheiß-"

"Seine Freundin", lachte ich und stellte das Glas zurück, "Um Gottes Willen, ich kenn seine Mom, mit der ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen, wenn man querschießt."

"Allerdings. Sie hat mich einen schwanzlosen Bastard genannt und eine volle Suppenschale nach mir geworfen, als wir ihr erzählt haben, dass wir uns getrennt hatten. Als hätte ich ihm irgendwie großartig das Herz gebrochen oder so. Die hat total überreagiert."

Ich lachte.

"Oh mein Gott! Obwohl die dich so geliebt hat! Dass die ausgeflippt ist, kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen! Ich weiß noch wie sie mich angeschrien hat und bei Gewitter aus dem Haus geworfen hat, weil ich mit ihrem Sohn nicht offen über Sex sprechen sollte. Sie war wirklich fies. Aber hey, ich weiß ja, dass du wirklich alles andere als schwanzlos bist."

Ich zwinkerte, Sehun verdrehte belustigt die Augen.

"Also die war wirklich so richtig sauer, das hab ich so dann doch noch nie erlebt. Jedenfalls hat Mulan in der Mensa nebenher kassiert, daher kannte Luhan sie. Süß ja, aber manchmal sehr... eigen. Er meinte ich dürfe mich nicht beschweren, bei meinem Geschmack, aber ganz ehrlich, die ist an manchen Tagen nicht ohne."

"Was, wie heißt sie?"

"Mulan."

"Ach laber", ich begann erneut zu lachen, "Wie im Disneyfilm?"

"DAS hab ich Luhan auch gefragt, aber dafür ist sie ja schon zu alt und der Name ist tatsächlich weiter verbreitet als ich dachte. Ich glaube, die ist so alt wie du. Er meinte mehr dieses Yuefu über Hua Mulan. Keine Ahnung, einmal gelesen, abgeheftet, weggepackt."

Grinsend nickte ich.

"Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn. Aber süß, ich hatte schon lang nichts gehört, außer letzte Woche, dass er zumindest noch leben würde. Freut mich, wenn es jetzt gut ist."

Ich zog den Teller mit dem Kuchen zu mir, aß nun wieder ein Stück. Sehun trank etwas von seinem Kaffee. Ich nahm einen Schluck Kakao, hielt Sehun zeitgleich meine volle Gabel hin. Genau dann, als ich mir über die Lippen leckte, sah er mich an und dann runter auf sein Handy, das er nun ausschaltete.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Verwirrt sah ich auf das gerade ausgeschaltete iPhone. Kratzer? Macke?

"Was?"

"Der Zug kommt jetzt!"

Ich schnaubte belustigt. Zu dumm, aber jetzt musste er bleiben. Aber krass, dass wir schon zwei Stunden hier waren. Das war mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Es ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass ich erneut zu lachen begann, ihn regelrecht auslachte.

"Das ist nicht lustig!"

Ich hielt ihm mehr Kuchen hin.

"Na komm schon, reg dich ab. Der nächste kommt in... nochmal zwei Stunden."

"Ja, in zwei Stunden!", schnauzte er.

"Hunie, ich hab das auch nicht gemerkt, sorry, aber ich bin jetzt nicht irgendwie enttäuscht, dass du noch bleibst. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich froh drüber. Auch wenn es eventuell Schadenfreude ist."

Er seufzte tief.

"Fuck... Ich muss telefonieren-"

Er machte schon Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch ich hielt ihn an seiner Hand fest.

"Handy. Weg. Solange du hier bist. Jetzt setz dich hin und bleib locker. Dann kommst du halt mal zwei Stunden zu spät. Passiert, chill."

Sein langsames Kopfschütteln wurde zu einem Nicken.

"Okay. Gut, sorry. "

Ich hielt ihm den Kuchen hin, er nahm mir die Gabel ab. Dann aß er das kleine Stück und setzte sich wieder. Ich lächelte ihm zu, unterdrückte ein freches Grinsen. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum.

"Ich meine es ist jetzt kein Weltuntergang, dass du Zeit mit mir verbringen musst."

"Hyung...", murrte er schon, als wüsste er genau, was jetzt kam.

Nachdenklich stützte ich meine Ellenbögen auf die Tischplatte, faltete die Hände und bettete den Kopf darauf. Ich sah an die Decke, schürzte die Lippen und sah zurück zu Hunie. 

"Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, wie verdammt viel Zeit du dir heute für mich nimmst? Ich meine wenn man das mal so hochrechnet, hebt das den Jahresschnitt auf satte drei-", machte ich, doch wurde unterbrochen.

"Kein Wort mehr über Zeit!", fauchte der Jüngere

"Ah ja, sorry~. Komm schon, entspann dich." 

Über den Tisch griff ich nach seiner Hand, drückte sie einmal zur Beruhigung und lächelte schmal. Mit dem Daumen streichelte ich seinen Handrücken. Sehun lehnte sich endlich wieder zurück und entspannte wieder. Er rieb über mit zwei Fingern seine Augen, fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er, "Dass ich so ein Idiot bin."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Quatsch, bist du nicht, kein Stress. Ich weiß, dass du's denen nur recht machen willst. Jetzt erzähl mir wie dein Studium läuft. Hast du noch Spaß? Wann sind Prüfungen? Und Tanzen? Modeln allgemein? Ich hab viel, was ich wissen will, Baby, keine Sorge, wir kriegen die nächsten zwei Stunden locker voll."

Sehun ließ seine Hand plötzlich flach auf den Tisch fallen.

"Zwei Stunden, ist doch Bullshit. Mach vier draus. Ich nehm den letzten Zug, die können mich jetzt mal. Ich will's allen recht machen? Ja. Dann will ich dir gegenüber aber auch kein Idiot mehr sein."

"Das ist Bullshit, mein Lieber, nenn dich noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart einen Idioten und ich kick dich persönlich wieder über die Grenze. Dass du bleibst ist voll perfekt, Sehun. Und weißt du was noch perfekt ist? Die Bar macht in zwei Minuten auf, also hast du jetzt die Möglichkeit mich abzufüllen."

Er schnaubte belustigt.

"Mit was? Einem Bier? Weil du mehr nicht verträgst?"

"Pfui, immer so gemein, Sehunie, benimm dich mal. Mach zwei draus."

"Jaja~ Gehen auch Shots?"

"Dann vielleicht nur einer", ich zwinkerte ironisch, er lachte.

"Ich hab dich vermisst, Baekhyun."

"Ich weiß, Hunie. Geh Shots bestellen, hopp. Ich will nicht nochmal zwei Jahre warten."

Sofort stand er auf, ging zur Bar. Durch die Lamellenwand sah ich, wie meine Kollegin mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand zu ihm lief. Sie zeigte ihm das zuvor angesprochene Cover, drückte ihm grinsend einen Edding in die Hand. Bevor er auf das Cover schrieb, bestellte er zwei Shots. Nahezu liebevoll lächelnd beobachtete ich ihn. Sehun lächelte, verbeugte sich sogar höflich und tauschte dann mit ihr die Shots gegen das Magazin und bezahlte.

Dann kam er zurück, stellte mir ein Schnapsglas hin und seins vor sich. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Bank mir gegenüber, lächelte etwas beschämt. 

"Was denn?", fragte er.

"Was mach ich?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage und grinste.

"Du starrst schon wieder, hyung."

"Naja, du hast meiner Kollegin gerade ein Autogramm gegeben und sahst dabei aus wie ein A-Promi, der seine Groupies belustigt."

Mit vorgehaltener Hand lachte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sorry, sie hat es nur extra rausgesucht gehabt und meinte wenn ich 'nen internationalen Durchbruch haben sollte, könnte sie es teuer verkaufen."

Ich grinste breiter.

"Ja, das klingt nach ihr. Ich könnte mit noch viel mehr prahlen~, sofern du mich nicht vergisst und leugnest."

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal ernster.

"Niemals würde ich dich vergessen oder leugnen, hyung. Du hast dich eingebrannt", er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Schläfe.

Ich lachte. 

"Das klingt so, als wäre ich ein traumatisches Ereignis für dich!"

"Das mag makaber klingen, aber Traumata schweißen zusammen, findest du nicht?", er zog eine Braue an, lächelte schief.

"Aw, wie kannst du so süß reden und mich gleichzeitig angucken, als würdest du mich gedanklich ausziehen?"

"Und flachlegen", der Jüngere zwinkerte.

Ich lachte, stieß mein Glas gegen seins und sah ihm dabei auch brav in die Augen. Beide kippten wir die Shots runter. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Das Zeug brannte mir gefühlt den ganzen Hals aus.

"Bah, was war das bitte?!"

Er schnaubte.

"Das schmeckt doch voll geil, was willst du?"

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. 

"Schmeckt nicht, nein."

Ich nahm Sehuns Glas, trank einen Schluck und wurde prompt ausgelacht. Unter dem Tisch wollte ich ihn wieder treten, doch er fing mit seinen Beinen meines ab und hielt es fest.

"Sehun, nein!", meckerte ich direkt.

Er ließ mich los.

"Erzähl endlich. Wie läuft's?", hakte ich weiter nach.

"Joa, Studium geht gut und macht auch Spaß, aber es ist sau viel. Ich muss jetzt noch zwei Klausuren und eine Hausarbeit schreiben und... ich glaub ich muss ein Referat dazu halten. Willst du drüber lesen, wenn ich's fertig hab?"

"Ja gerne. Ich kann's nur nicht korrigieren-"

"Ist auf Koreanisch. Zusatzfach", er nickte knapp, "Ähm... ja und sonst... Ich wäre ganz gerne wieder in der alten Crew. Die jetzt sind gut, ja, aber so anders. Das hab ich dir schon mal erzählt, als ich so pissig mit denen war, ich weiß, aber das hat sich nicht gebessert. Die sind immer noch total bescheuert, wenn die 'nen Wettbewerb nicht gewinnen. Klar, das ist verdammt ärgerlich, wenn man sich den Arsch so für 'ne gute Show aufreißt, aber dann ärgert man sich einmal und gut ist. Man trainiert danach einfach gewissenhafter und gewinnt dann vielleicht das Ding. Da muss ich nicht noch den ganzen restlichen Zeitraum auf denen rumhacken, die Fehler gemacht haben oder die anderen Truppen haten."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ganz am Anfang hatte sich ein jüngeres Mitglied verletzt gehabt und hatte damit bei einem Auftritt eben einen "Fehler" gemacht gehabt. Ohne irgendwelche Rücksicht hatten fast alle anderen total auf ihm herumgehackt, er habe die Verletzung verdient und so weiter. Hier in der Gruppe mit Yixing und Jongin wäre sowas nie passiert und ich war auch froh, dass sowas Sehun noch nicht passiert war.

"Das sind so Arschlöcher, komm wieder heim. Wäre besser für dich."

"Ja, ich weiß... Ansonsten geht's ja eigentlich und die sind voll in Ordnung und ich hab schon Spaß, aber hier war schon cooler... Ach so und Modeln wolltest du wissen?"

"Ja, aber ich kann es mir denken", seufzte ich, "Viel unterwegs, coole Orte, einflussreiche Leute, wenig Zeit?"

"Nicht nur einflussreich, sondern verfickt abgebrüht. Aber sind auch einige bei, die voll okay sind. Du musst total aufpassen, was du sagst und ob du überhaupt was sagst, je nach Gegenüber", er seufzte leise, "Ich find den Job echt cool, aber es ist einfach viel zu viel. Wenn ich weiter studieren will - und das will ich - muss ich das Modeln beenden oder wenigstens zurückstellen und ich denke... ich denke darauf läuft es hinaus. Ich hab ja keine Zeit mehr für irgendwas."

Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Hast zwei Vollzeitjobs."

"Gefühlt, ja", er lachte leise auf, seufzte noch einmal, "Und was macht deine Arbeit?"

Ich spielte mit dem leeren Schnapsglas in meiner Hand herum, balancierte es auf seinem Rand auf der Tischplatte. Es fiel mir aus der Hand, sollte über den Tisch und ich fing es wieder ein. Ich schund etwas Zeit, nicht antworten zu müssen, einfach, weil ich ungern drüber sprach.

Sehun nahm mir das kleine Glas nun ab und stellte es auf unser Tablett, auf dem der leere Kuchenteller und seine Tasse standen. Dann nahm er meine Hände, drückte sie sanft auf den Tisch und sah mich an. 

"Ausbildung und Nebenjob muss hart sein, ich hoffe, du passt auch nebenher auf deine Gesundheit auf? Und hast du Spaß, hattest du dir das von der Ausbildung erhofft oder-"

"Nein... Ich pass auf, ja. Wenn ich krank werde, hab ich nichts mehr von euch in China und Seoul. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so hart ist, wie Klausurenphase und Modeln, aber naja, es nervt. Es läuft ganz gut, aber... Ich bin halt immer noch total unzufrieden. Ich wollte... ich wollte mein Studium ja nie abbrechen, erst recht nicht mitten im fünften Semester! Ich hatte so viel Spaß dran und jetzt häng ich hier mit meiner dummen Ausbildung, alles weil mein Vater so ein Mistkerl ist! Ich bin so sauer auf ihn, aber keine Ahnung... Das ist einfach mega scheiße. Sehun, ich bin vierundzwanzig und wenn ich mein Studium irgendwann mal wieder aufnehmen kann, bin ich bis zum Abschluss gefühlt schon tot und werde niemals meinen Traumjob haben! Ich hab überhaupt nichts von dieser Ausbildung, weil ich einfach nicht in dem Job bleiben will. Und nicht einmal das Geld kann ich komplett nutzen."

"Bist du manchmal sauer auf deine Mom oder deinen Dad? Weil sie dich quasi gezwungen haben, die Ausbildung zu machen?", fragte er besorgt.

Fuck. Ich liebte es, wenn er sich um mich kümmern wollte. Es gab kaum ein besseres Gefühl.

"Ich... will nicht, aber... schon, irgendwie bin ich sauer. Ich bin so sauer auf beide, dass sie mir nicht zugehört und sich vorher dieses beschissene Haus gekauft haben, statt sich in Bucheon um ne Therapie zu kümmern. Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht kann, aber ich will, dass sie mich wieder mehr unterstützt, dass sie mir entgegenkommt. Ich hasse es, so zu denken, aber ich bin einfach so gestresst davon, dass ich nicht immer anders kann, verstehst du das? Ich fühl mich total alleingelassen, von allen Seiten."

"Ja. Das muss schwer sein", er streichelte mit den Daumen über meine Handrücken, "Es tut mir leid, Baek. Was noch? Erzähl es mir. Braucht ihr sicher keine Unterstützung? Du weißt, ich würde-"

"Ich weiß, danke, aber nein. Das geht bald. Ich bin nur total angepisst von meinem Dad, weil er so eine Scheiße abgezogen hat. Ich hoffe, die ganzen Verfahren sind einfach bald durch und wir kriegen Geld von ihm, damit ich mich wieder nach Seoul verziehen kann. Ich will fertig studieren und was cooles machen, statt mich zu Tode in dieser Scheiße zu langweilen."

"Gibt es irgendwas Positives dran? Also an der Ausbildung?"

"Meine Kollegen sind ganz nett, nur denen kann man nichts erzählen, weil alle direkt lästern. Das ganze Dorf hier lästert nur. Ansonsten macht es während der Arbeit schon Spaß, also zumindest in dem Maß, dass ich mich nicht immer durchquälen muss, bis Feierabend ist. Aber hier der Job nebenher ist cool. Wenn ich wieder in Seoul bin, geh ich auf jeden Fall in ein Café oder in eine Bar zum Arbeiten. Ich könnte ja auch einfach eine eigene Bar eröffnen, wäre bestimmt cool."

"Ich wäre Stammkunde", versicherte Sehun mur und ich lächelte etwas aufgemuntert, "Apropos, willst du noch was trinken?"

"Bitte, ja."

Sehun stand auf, ging direkt an die Bar und ließ auch nicht lang auf sich warten. Die nächsten Shots stellte er wieder auf unseren Tisch, sah mich an und verzog den Mund. 

"Was?", fragte ich.

Er wuschelte plötzlich durch meine Haare, woraufhin ich locker nach seinen Händen schlug. Lächelnd setzte er sich wieder hin. Er stieß mein Glas an seins, trank es aus. Auch ich kippte den zweiten Shot runter, stellte das Glas auf das Tablett zum übrigen Geschirr. 

"Alles gut, hyung? Ich wollte dich nicht irgendwie... ich wollte deine Laune nicht verderben."

"Hast du nicht, Hunie. Okay, Themenwechsel, sonst werd' ich depressiv!", Ich trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch herum, "Ähm... Äh~m- Fancy Dinner, tiefsinnige Konversation oder... multiple Orgasmen?" 

Ich wusste, dass ich mit Sehun sehr offen über sowas reden konnte, sonst hätte ich das gar nicht angesprochen. Vielleicht hatte ich echt sehr plötzlich ein ganz anderes Thema eingeleitet, aber ich wusste auch, dass er nicht sofort weiter auf das vorige eingehen würde, sondern sich auf den abrupten Wechsel einlassen würde.

Sehun hob nun die Augenbrauen und lehnte sich auf der Sitzbank zurück. Er schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Ich beobachtete jede Regung seines makellosen Gesichts. Es sah schon süß aus, wie er die Wangen aufblies und seine Lippen hin und her bewegte. Nebenher rührte er sinnloserweise in seinem zweiten Kaffee herum. Er atmete ein, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, nahm dann aber nur den Löffel aus der Tasse und leckte ihn ab. Daraufhin hielt er ihn vor meine Nase, hatte sich wieder vorgelehnt und stützte sich auf den Tisch. 

"Manchmal bist du echt unberechenbar, mit deinen sprunghaften Gedanken. Ehrliche Antwort oder so, dass es jugendfrei bleibt?"

"Ehrlichkeit schätze ich sehr, Hunie."

Er lächelte schief. 

"Alles drei in der Reihenfolge an einem Abend, wobei ich letzteres gegebenenfalls am längsten ziehen würde. Klingt das angemessen?" 

Ich nickte zustimmend. Dann zwinkerte er plötzlich.

"Oh mein Gott, du Miststück!", entfuhr es mir.

Er lachte auf.

"Trotzdem, es alles klingt gut. Ich nehm alles."

"Alles was du kriegen kannst?", ich wippte mit den Brauen.

Er schüttelte direkt den Kopf.

"Nein, ich bin ziemlich wählerisch. Nicht viele kommen so nah an mich ran, wie du. Erst recht nicht für ein Date."

Fast instant kam der Gedanke, an ein perfektes Date mit Sehun. Das würde ich zu gern erleben. Erst natürlich mit ihm essen zu gehen. In einem teuren Restaurant wäre da genauso gut, wie, keine Ahnung, Pizza bestellen oder so. Sehun zählte, nicht das Restaurant. Oder mich wie auch jetzt mit ihm gut zu unterhalten, über alles, ohne Hemmungen. Beziehungen, Stress, Familie, Freunde, Interessen, Gemeinsamkeiten, Unterschiede, Wünsche und Ängste... Sex... et cetera. Wir flirteten ja auch viel, auch wenn es einfach aus Spaß war. Meistens.

Aber auch der Gedanke an Sex mit Sehun war mal wieder ziemlich präsent. 

Mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu schlafen stellte ich mir wahnsinnig gut vor. Leidenschaftlich, heiß, stellenweise vielleicht auch mal etwas grob oder bestimmend, vielleicht dadurch, dass er auch eifersüchtig werden konnte, wie ich wusste - und stille Wasser waren nun einmal tief -, aber auch liebevoll und sehr innig, weil er so ein fürsorglicher, warmherziger Typ war UND verdammt intensiv, weil ich auch gleichzeitig durch den ein oder anderen Unfall im Badehaus wusste, was Sehun unter der Gürtellinie zu bieten hatte und das war echt nicht wenig und ich sollte besser aufhören, daran zu denken, was wir theoretisch, so rein theoretisch, miteinander anstellen könnten und bei der Chance ja vielleicht auch würden, weil ich zu Sehun ganz sicher nicht nein sagen würde-

"Hyung bist du taub?!"

Erschrocken sah ich ihn an und blinzelte. Ich beugte mich etwas vor, sah einmal in den Bereich hinter uns. Ein paar Gäste hatten sich zu uns umgedreht. Sehun presste seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie.

"Sorry", sagte er und war dabei laut genug, dass zumindest die uns nächsten Gäste ihn gehört haben mussten.

"Was? Sorry. Nochmal bitte." 

"Was du davon aussuchst", entgegnete er.

Ich begann zu grinsen.

"Weiß nicht, eins davon reicht. Vielleicht die Konversation. Braucht man." 

"Tz", machte Sehun und setzte sich wieder gerade hin und schüttelte den Kopf, "Antworte ehrlich, nicht so wie du denkst, dass andere es sittlich finden. Musste ich auch. Nur reden ist dir auf Dauer doch viel zu langweilig."

"Ja~, ABER Konversation ist der wichtigste Grundbaustein jeder Beziehung, Hunie." 

Er nickte.

"Ja, da stimm ich dir zu, aber ich weiß, dass dir ohne anständigen Sex in regelmäßigen Abständen unglaublich schnell langweilig wird."

Ertappt lachte ich auf. Ich biss auf meine Zunge, grinste ihn an und merkte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. Kichernd griff ich nach seinen Händen und drückte sie in meinen. Mein Blick fiel ebenso wie seiner auf unsere Hände. Seine waren zwar auch gepflegt wie meine, aber seine Finger waren nicht so feingliedrig und auch nicht ganz so lang wie meine und auf den Handrücken traten die Adern mehr hervor als bei mir. Ich lachte leise beim Anblick auf.

"Was?" 

"Das sieht aus, als würdest du mit deiner Freundin Händchen halten."

Sehun folgte meinem Blick.

"Blödsinn", machte der Jüngere, grinste aber, "Du hast keine Frauenhände."

"Gegen deine schon. So ein Bisschen."

Leise auflachend verdrehte er die Augen. Dann verhakte er unsere Finger und schaukelte unsere Hände hin und her.

"Stell dich nicht so an. Deine Hände sind völlig in Ordnung."

"Aber du hast Männerhände und ich nicht!", empörte ich mich.

"Hyung, du hast perfekte und für dich dementsprechend genau richtige Hände, okay?"

Ein breites, fast schmerzvolles Grinsen breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus. 

"Du bist immer so süß, du weißt wirklich, wie man Komplimente macht, du mieser Gentleman. Kein Wunder lieben die Chinesen dich so sehr! Kannst du mir bitte öfter sowas sagen?"

"Dass du gut aussiehst?", er hob eine Braue an.

"Ja!"

"Täglich, wenn du willst. Baekhyun hyung, egal wie gestylt oder ranzig du rumläufst, siehst du noch weitaus mehr als fantastisch aus", antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen, "Ich kenne keinen anderen Mann, der in jeder Lebenslage so attraktiv ist, wie du."

Ich blinzelte.

"Woooaaah... Okay, krass, das klang wirklich ernst gemeint. Du bist gut! Lernt man sowas in China?"

Er lachte auf, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann lehnte er sich etwas vor, legte den Kopf schief, während er direkt vor sich auf dem Tisch an seinen Fingern zupfte.

"Nein, das klang so ehrlich, weil es ernst gemeint war, Baek. Du siehst wirklich immer gut aus, ich sag das nicht nur so."

Ich lehnte mich ebenfalls vor, lächelte herausfordernd.

"Soll ich dir auch nochmal sagen, dass du von Jahr zu Jahr heißer wirst?"

Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, nickte ganz leicht.

"Das hör ich gerne, aber verbrenn dich nicht, hyung. Und jetzt weich nicht weiter aus, sondern gib zu, dass dich nur Konversation auf Dauer langweilen würde. Ich kenn dich doch."

"Das klingt, als wäre ich nur auf Sex aus."

"Ich weiß, das bist du nicht, aber du weißt, wie ich das meine. Du brauchst das... das was wir haben, plus Sex und Küsse aller Art."

Nun biss ich angetan auf meiner Lippe herum, dann nickte ich zustimmend.

"Ja~. Also... in einer Beziehung auf jeden Fall, da stimm ich deiner heißen Idee voll und ganz zu, aber ich wollte ja nur wissen, was von den drei du bevorzugst und nicht, wie du dir deine Beziehungen oder gute Dates ausmalst."

"Ah~", machte er, "Dann...", er hob die Schultern, "Keine Ahnung. Kommt auf mein Gegenüber an."

"Was davon bei mir?", fragte ich sofort neugierig und wippte mit den Augenbrauen, während ich provokant lächelnd auf meine Unterlippe biss.

Sehun schnippte seinen Zeigefinger gegen meine Stirn und sah mich ernst an. 

"Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, hyung."

Theatralisch seufzte ich und lehnte mich zurück. 

"Natürlich, was frag ich auch. Ich geh zur Toilette, in der Zeit kannst du dir überlegen, wie du dich entschuldigst, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast."

"Ich kann's dir ja zeigen."

Ich stand auf und lief an ihm vorbei. Dabei ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, ihm über die Wange und mit leichtem Druck über den Hals zu streichen. Dabei legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah mir nach. Sein Kehlkopf sah nicht nur zum Küssen und Beißen gut aus, sondern fühlte sich auch so an. Zeigen klang immer vielversprechend, selbst wenn es nur ein bisschen Flirten war.

Im Badezimmer nutzte ich die Toilette, wusch meine Hände und stützte mich daraufhin auf das Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel. Bis vorhin hatte ich noch gedacht, Hunie sei einfach mein bester Freund, in den ich mich verliebt hatte. Aber seine Antworten, die er gab und alles was er drum herum zu mir sagte... Etwas ungewollt grinsend verließ ich das Bad wieder. 

Zurück an unserem Tisch wollte ich gerade zu meinem Stuhl laufen, da spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Hintern, die mir binnen Sekunden auch noch einen festen Klaps gab. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich Sehun an, der mich unschuldig ansah.

"Alles okay, Baekhyun hyung?"

"Äh~ Sehun?"

"Mhm? Ah, ich hab noch was bestellt."

Ich ging näher auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen.

"Schön für dich. Sag mal, was war das gerade?", säuselte ich.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." 

Breit lächelnd beugte ich mich herunter. Meinen zweiten Arm legte ich um seinen Hals. Ich seufzte leise und streichelte seine Haare im Nacken. 

"Hunie. Hier hinten ist außer uns zwei keiner mehr, die sind vorne oder weg und im Gegensatz zu Pussy-Tao glaube ich nicht an Geister. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht war. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht war. Ergo weiß ich, dass du es warst und du weißt, dass du es warst, also lüg mich nie wieder an. Versuch's gar nicht erst."

Er schürzte die Lippen, lächelte ertappt. Dann griff er hinten an meine Oberschenkel, direkt unter meinen Hintern und drückte sie mehrfach, strich sie fest entlang. 

"Naja, das sah alles so stramm aus und das wollte ich mir nur bestätigen. Immer noch Hapkido sagtest du?"

"Jahrelanges Dir-Hinterherrennen ist das", lachte ich und zwickte seine weiche Wange, wofür ich einen weiteren Schlag auf den Hintern bekam, "Naw, fester, Daddy, schlag mich!" 

"Baekhyun, ich sagte nein! Und um Gottes Willen, die an der Bar kriegen gleich Herzinfarkte", lachte der Jüngere, "Die haben eben schon so dumm getuschelt."

Ich grinste zärtlich, kicherte. Meine Hand strich über seine Wange. Er war so süß, wenn er lachte.

"Was sollen die machen? Meiner Mom zum hundertsten Mal erzählen, dass sie glauben, dass ich schwul bin? Entspann dich, Hun."

Kurzerhand setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoß und schlag die Arme um seinen Nacken. Ich lehnte mich etwas weiter vor, sodass mein Gesicht recht nah vor seinem war. Dabei merkte ich auch den immer guten Duft, der von Sehun ausging, deutlicher. Gott, der Junge roch immer so gut, richtig betörend. 

Er legte einen Arm um meinen Rücken, um mich festzuhalten und die freie Hand locker auf meine überschlagenen Beine. Zärtlich fuhr ich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und sah lächelnd in seine Augen.

"Oh, hi", machte er leise, sah einmal auf meine Lippen und zurück in meine dunklen Augen.

"Na~", kicherte ich und stieß meine Stirn spielerisch an seine, "Öfter hier?"

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte ja sagen", entgegnete er ebenso süß und strich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

"Aw~ du bist Zucker, Hunie!", ich gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf die Schulter, gefolgt von einem flüchtigen Küsschen auf die Wange, bevor ich ihm weiter zuflüsterte, "Ich wünschte auch, du wärst öfter hier-"

Ein Räuspern erklang. Meine Kollegin stand neben uns, lächelte matt. Auf einem kleinen Teller standen zwei volle Schnapsgläser. Ich nahm beide an und hielt Sehun eines hin. 

"Danke dir", grinste ich meine Kollegin an.

Sie nickte uns zu.

"So benimmst du dich also bei Dates in der Öffentlichkeit, du Flittchen", sagte sie gespielt enttäuscht zu mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nur bei Dates mit Hunie, schließlich kriegt nicht jeder dieses Meisterwerk", ich deutete mit der Hand auf meinen Körper, "Ich bin sehr wählerisch." 

"Dann will ich dich und dein exklusiv gewähltes Date nicht weiter stören. Viel Spaß noch", sie verschwand wieder nach vorn.

Sehun unter mir trank sein Glas leer. Ich tat es ihm gleich, stellte dann beide weg und musterte den Jüngeren. Behutsam streichelte ich seinen Kopf. Er sah etwas nachdenklich aus, wie er konzentriert auf den Tisch starrte.

"Hey, Hunie, ist alles okay?", fragte ich besorgt.

Er sah auf, nickte. 

"Klar. Ich hab dich auf dem Schoß, was will ich da mehr, außer weniger Kleidung und mehr Temperatur?"

"Ach und ich bin das Flittchen?", fragte ich und zog an seinem Ohr, gab ihm einen weiteren Klaps auf die Wange.

Der Größere legte seinen Kopf einmal kurz gegen meine Schulter. 

"Dein erstes Date seit Luhan?", fragte ich leise und lehnte mich etwas mehr in die Berührung seiner Hand in meinem Rücken, die diesen auf und ab strich.

Sehun nickte.

"Ich wollte einfach keine Fehler mehr machen. Du... meinst du wirklich, dass das ein Date ist?"

"Für dich nicht? I-ich meine... Hunie, das-", ich schüttelte sachte den Kopf, "das war nur Spaß-"

"Nein- Also, doch, ich denke Date ist die richtige Bezeichnung. Ob Spaß oder Ernst, das ist ein Date. Einverstanden?"

Sofort strahlte ich ihn wieder an.

"Klar! So~, dann, ähm, kannst du's mir jetzt gerne zeigen, Sehun", raunte ich in sein Ohr und schlang die Arme wieder fester um seinen Nacken und küsste seine Wange erneut ganz leicht.

Er lachte heiser auf, hob mein Kinn mit der Hand an.

"Hyung, du bist ein Bisschen betrunken, oder? Ich meine drei Shots... Respekt, hast du geübt?"

Ich streichelte durch seine weichen Haare, er tippte auf meine Nase.

"Witzig. Ich bin nur angetrunken. Wäre ich voll, würden wir schon lang rummachen, Süßer", ich fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Unterlippe.

"Mit jedem?"

"Mit dir. Wählerisch, vergessen?"

Der Jüngere schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Gut... Aber nein, würden wir nicht. Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber danach würde ich dich ins Bett bringen, weil ich kein Arschloch bin und weil ich weiß, dass du betrunken sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen wärst, sobald du jegliche Polster berührst. Du pennst doch direkt ein."

"Na~ nicht mehr so oft! Hey, wer hat dir das erzählt, dass das früher so war?"

"Ich weiß das", lachte er und tippte auf meine Nase, "Hab ich alles schon erlebt, hyung. Plus die ein oder andere Erzählung von den Jungs."

"Ach tatsächlich? Diese Hunde!"

"Ja. Das erste Mal in einem Club, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ja, als Jongdae den Türsteher bestechen und dann verhauen wollte, weil du nicht rein kamst?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wovon sprach er dann?

"Das warst du, Baekhyun, aber das meine ich nicht. Als wir zum ersten Mal zusammen in einem Club waren meine ich. Irgendwann später war das."

"Nuh uh, gelogen! Das war Jongdae!"

"Das warst du und das weißt du ganz genau! Es gibt drei Videos!", warf Sehun ein, "Und Fotos von dem Handabdruck den du noch dreieinhalb Stunden lang im Gesicht hattest! Und ich weiß zu hundert Prozent, dass du das Material kennst, ich hab's dir nämlich persönlich gezeigt und geschickt!"

"Hey, ich hätt 's gemacht und gewonnen, ja?", maulte ich trotzig.

"Ja~ natürlich und dann wärst du aus deinem Verein geflogen. Danke vielmals für den Einsatz, aber ich meine wie gesagt das andere erste Mal. Wo ich dann auch aktiv mit im Club war."

Skeptisch guckte ich den Schwarzhaarigen an.

"Hä?"

"Ja, das dachte ich mir. Du warst schwer voll, sodass ich dich einfangen sollte, weil du niemanden an dich ran lassen wolltest. Der Besitzer hat dich nicht gekriegt, also hat er Chanyeol gefragt aber der war selbst so voll, dass Kyungsoo mit ihm draußen warten musste und der aufgepasst hat, dass Chanyeol nicht an seiner eigenen Kotze erstickt."

Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Was war denn an dem Abend gewesen? Als würde mir ein ganzer Tag fehlen.

"Bah~! Ich weiß von dem Abend nichts mehr, oh mein Gott!"

"Ich will nichts sagen, aber als ich dich festgehalten hab, hast du noch wie 'n Stripper an mir rumgetanzt, aber als wir dann gefühlt eineinhalb Stunden später zu Fuß bei mir zu Hause ankamen, weil du so verdammt lahmarschig warst, da bist du direkt eingeschlafen, als du meinen Schreibtischstuhl nur berührt hast."

"Das war... ein Ausrutscher. Also, was ist?" 

"Jongins Geburtstag, als wir alle bei ihm übernachtet haben und du geprahlt hast, gegen Junmyeon noch eine Runde Bullet-Schach gewinnen zu können und du nur auf dem Sofa warten wolltest, bis er das Brett und die Stoppuhr geholt hatte."

"O~kay, ich versteh 's ja."

"Chanyeols Geburtstag auf seinem Sofa, als wir nachts noch Saw gucken wollten. Nach diversen Bars in Minseok hyungs Auto, die Gartenliege an Junmyeonies Siebzehnten, obwohl du mir versprochen hattest, mich heim zu bringen und das letzte Silvester was wir zusammen gefeiert haben, als du in meinem Zimmer nur schnell dein Handy ans Ladekabel hängen wolltest und dann halb auf dem Bett, halb auf dem Boden-"

"Ich hab's verstanden, oka-hay!", fiel ich ihm lautstark ins Wort.

"Du verträgst immer noch nicht viel, wetten?"

"Mehr als früher, jetzt lenk nicht weiter ab."

Er grinste mich an. Dann biss er auf seiner Zungenspitze herum, sah zum Tisch und dann wieder zu mir auf.

"Na gut, ich zeig dir... wie gut ich Konversationen halten kann."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!  
> Ich hoffe, Du hattest Spaß und es entspricht deinen Anforderungen xD
> 
> Wie immer: Wenn Du Fragen hast oder mir sagen möchtest, wie du das Kapitel oder die FF allgemein findest, schieß los! ^^
> 
> Schau auch gerne mal in meinen OS gadfly, in dem es auch um Sehun und Baekhyun geht.  
> Oder guck Dir alles andere an, was ich verfasst hab, wenn du Bock hast, whatever. :D
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Sazandora


	4. Secret

Unweigerlich musste ich lachen. Dann rutschte ich von seinem Schoß, neben ihn auf die Ecke. Eine Hand legte ich auf seinen Oberschenkel, während mein linkes Bein zwischen seinen hing. 

"Okay, zeig's mir", lächelte ich und lehnte mich zurück.

"Willst du was bestimmtes hören?"

"Du wolltest Konversation führen, Honey."

Er kicherte plötzlich überrascht und beschämt, drückte seinen Kopf einmal gegen meine Stirn und tat kurz darauf so, als hätte er nie etwas gesagt. Ich grinste ihn an, er unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

"Sorry, das ist der Stress", äußerte er sich.

Ich nickte.

"Den solltest du auch dringend abbauen."

"Mit dir?"

Ich zwinkerte überzogen, woraufhin wir beide lachten.

"Gut, Konversation, sorry. Ich hab eine Idee. Bereit?", lenkte er wieder ein.

Mit zwei Fingern fuhr ich seinen Hals bis zum Kinn nach. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich ein Kehlkopf mal so anmachen würde. Aber Sehuns Hals war echt nochmal eine eigene Klasse für sich.

"Für dich doch immer", schnurrte ich und näherte mich einmal seinem Gesicht, bis meine Nase an seine stieß, "Stress abbauen können wir danach immer noch."

Sehun lächelte sanft und nickte einmal. Er zupfte am Stoff meiner Jeans.

"Genau. Also~ erzähl mir ein Geheimnis. Ich will alles von dir wissen."

Skeptisch sah ich ihn an, zog eine Braue hoch.

"Sehunie... Bist du überhaupt schon alt genug für meine Geheimnisse?"

"Klingt vielversprechend, schieß los", wies er an und gab mir einen Klaps auf meinen Oberschenkel.

"Ausnahmsweise."

Ich überlegte kurz. Meinen Kopf lehnte ich wieder an das Polster.

"Ich... hab immer noch keinen Führerschein?"

"Och hyung!", zeterte er.

"Von welchem Geld soll ich den zahlen, hm? Außerdem entwickel ich gerade ne Angst davor hab ich das Gefühl."

"Nein, ich weiß doch, dass du keinen Führerschein hast und so... Ich meine, erzähl mir was richtiges. Was spannendes, oder- keine Ahnung, eben etwas, was ich nicht weiß. Mehr Details als ich schon hab."

Ich sah auf den Tisch, dachte einen Moment nach.

"Oh Mann. Gut... Äh~ ich hab mal Gras probiert?"

"Ich hab mitgemacht, schön, dass du dich erinnerst. Gott, warst du wirklich so drauf?", er verdrehte die Augen, "Los jetzt, was richtiges."

"Oh mein Gott, okay, ähm... erschreck dich nicht, aber... aber das mit dem Choking war... nicht direkt ein Witz." 

"Ach geh."

Sehun sah mich von der Seite an. In den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sich seine Augen überrascht geweitet hatten. Belustigt lächelnd drehte ich den Kopf zu ihm. 

"Was denn? So schlimm?"

"Jetzt im Ernst?"

Ich hob die Schultern zögerlich. Ich wusste, dass man über sowas vielleicht nicht mit allen so offen reden konnte, aber mit Hunie ging das eigentlich immer. Klar war das Thema vielleicht ein bisschen pikant und naja, nicht jeder konnte das nachvollziehen, aber wir hatten früher schon öfter über ähnliches gesprochen...

"Du wolltest spannende Geheimnisse tauschen. Ich... Also ich steh einfach nicht nur auf-"

"Sanften Sex?"

"Ähm... Ja, n-normal eben. Oh Gott, sei ehrlich, hätte ich besser den Mund gehalten?"

"Nein, nein, rede weiter, sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Komm schon, erklär es mir."

Mit einer Hand wies Sehun mir an, weiterzureden. 

"Ich meine, ich mag natürlich auch Zärtlichkeit, Liebe und viel Gefühl und - ja keine Ahnung, das klingt immer etwas kitschig, aber sanfter Sex ist gut, logisch, schließlich spürt jeder gerne, wenn er geliebt wird. Und genauso mag ich auch raueren Sex, da kommt das doch auch zur Geltung, nur auf eine andere Art. Weiß nicht, Hauptsache intensiv und ich spüre halt gerne auch das ein oder andere Mal noch mehr Aufregung, egal wie, ich find- ich find einfach beides gut. Kommt ja auf den Partner an und auf das, was man gerade im Moment Bock hat. Weißt du was ich meine? Ich kann mich nicht ausdrücken, wenn ich nervös werde..."

Er blinzelte.

"Äh... Sorry. Also kuscheln und so ist immer gut, aber wenn du Lust drauf hast, auch Haue, beißen und würgen?" 

"Joa... Wirklich würgen klingt immer so hart, ich meine eher, dass ein bisschen Druck was hat, nur so ein bisschen. Findest du das komisch? Ekelhaft oder so?", fragte ich und merkte, wie sehr mich die Sache verunsichert hatte.

Die Aufregung zerriss mich fast, ich wollte wissen, was er sagte, wie er jetzt von mir dachte. Er schüttelte den Kopf mit geschürzten Lippen und ich zog die Brauen zusammen. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Ungeniert trank er etwas von meiner Cola. Dann musterte er mich nachdenklich. Als ich mein Bein vor Nervosität von seinem Schoß heben wollte, hielt er es fest. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen das hohe Polster der Sitzbank, sah zu mir runter. Aufmerksam sah ich ihm in die Augen und versuchte es zu ignorieren, dass seine Finger mein Bein massierten. Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte plötzlich leise.

"Baekhyun, sag mal, warum überrascht mich das nicht? Das ist nicht eklig, auf keinen Fall. Ich mag deinen Hintern, da kann man gut draufhauen. Ich hab dir schon immer gern auf den Arsch geschlagen. Würdest du mich bitten... ich würd 's machen", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Einen Moment blinzelte ich ihn an. Bitte was? 

"Ohne Scheiß?"

"So in der Theorie auf jeden Fall", er hob seine Schultern, "Warum nicht? Wenn's dich glücklich macht und die Sache damit interessanter wird. Wenn man weiß, dass der Partner auf was auch immer steht und man es okay findet und dann macht und der dadurch noch heißer läuft, bitte, warum nicht? Dann bin ich durchaus bereit dazu."

"Also würde ich dir sagen, du dürftest mit mir tun, worauf du Bock hast, weil ich unbedingt Sex mit dir wollen würde, dann..."

"Dann würde ich sofort ja sagen. Ich würde dem Sex direkt zustimmen, auf deine Wünsche eingehen und naja, vielleicht Spaß dran haben", er zog eine Augenbraue fast reflexartig an.

"Miststück, du stehst ja doch auf sowas", sagte ich und boxte locker gegen seine Taille.

Ein leises Lachen seinerseits erklang. 

"Ich weiß nicht, hab's nicht direkt ausprobiert. Ich denke, ein bisschen würde ich vielleicht schon drauf stehen. Zum Reizen. Du weißt schon wie, stehst ja selbst drauf", er piekte in meine Wange.

Ich schnaubte belustigt. Entspannt legte ich den Kopf zurück gegen das Polster. Zum Glück fand er es okay und nicht abstoßend. Sonst hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich noch die Kugel gegeben. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, wenn Sehun mich nicht mehr sehen wollen würde.

"Ich weiß, ja. Du bist dran, Sehun. Denk dran, etwas spannendes. Enttäusch mich ja nicht."

Dann meinte angesprochener aber etwas loswerden zu müssen, was mich direkt hochfahren ließ.

"Okay... Oh mein Gott... Wo wir gerade beim Sex sind..."

Ich stieß ihn an, da seine Sprechpause drohte, sich weiter in die Länge zu ziehen.

"Bei meinem ersten Mal hab ich... Ich hab an dich gedacht. Zwischendurch auch manchmal."

Ich glaubte im ersten Moment, mich verhört zu haben, guckte ihn entsprechend mit großen Augen und geöffneten Lippen an.

"Was?"

Er blieb wie erwartet ruhig, hob die Schultern und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er vielleicht etwas nervös wurde. Das einzige, was äußerlich querschoss, wovon ich aber wusste, dass es ihn noch nie wirklich gestört hatte, waren seine Wangen und Ohre, die etwas röter anliefen. Er wisch allerdings auch meinem Blick aus, was dann doch von Aufregung zeugte.

"Ja, ich- keine Ahnung, der Gedanke an dich kam einfach und naja, ich kam mir auch wie ein Arschloch vor, aber ich weiß nicht", er sah mir wieder in die Augen, "es war jetzt nicht so, dass ich... dass ich böse drüber... wäre", murmelte er zum Ende hin bloß noch.

"Denkst... denkst du öfter an mich?"

Oh mein Gott, WORÜBER sprachen wir hier?! Das wurde spannender und spannender! Ich kannte, was er erzählte. Ich hatte auch schon beim Sex an ihn gedacht, nicht absichtlich, aber im Endeffekt hatte ich es sogar genossen und mich zumindest gedanklich darauf eingelassen, was mir für meinen damaligen Gegenüber zwar leid tat, aber ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht an etwas anderes denken. Und dass ich selbst öfter an ihn dachte, wenn ich, naja, etwas Zeit für mich beanspruchte, darum machte ich mir inzwischen auch keine Gedanken mehr. Ich behielt es für mich und gut war.

"Ich... Manch-... Manchmal schon. Ich hab auch mal von dir geträumt, wenn du verstehst."

Noch immer etwas baff lehnte ich mich gegen ihn, sah durch den Raum und zurück zu ihm. Dann grinste ich. Spielerisch stieß ich ihn an. 

"War ich gut? Sei ehrlich!"

Er seufzte leise, nahm meine Hand und zupfte an meinen Fingern. 

"Hunie~", drängelte ich.

"Ich überlege ob ich das sagen kann, ohne wie ein noch größeres Arschloch zu klingen, als die Sache mit dem an dich denken."

"Rede dir nichts schön, spuck 's einfach aus. Über Tabuthemen reden ist immer heikel, du kannst es nur verschlimmbessern."

Der Schwarzhaarige holte einmal Luft, sah an die Decke und zurück zu mir. Er nickte knapp, druckste weiter herum.

"Sehun, spuck 's aus-"

"Besser als Luhan."

Ich blinzelte, schlug mir eine Hand vor den Mund und lachte. Sehun presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte langsam.

"Scheiße, oder?"

"Bitter, wirklich, im Traum?", lachte ich, "Oh mein Gott und das sagst du so offen?!"

"Ja... Sorry, ich weiß, das ist mies. Du wolltest es hören", stammelte er beschämt, "Und jetzt bin ich ja auch nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen, also ist das doch nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn ich das so sage oder so sehe, oder?"

"Aw~ irgendwie bin ich gerade stolz!"  
Lachend lehnte ich an ihm, wobei er seufzte und mich dann beobachtete. Schnell beugte ich mich vor, küsste seine Wange. Ich kriegte mich kaum ein, als ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und sich mein gesamter Körper vom Lachen schüttelte. Er zwickte in meine Wange, die so langsam auch schon wehtat. Mich an seinem Pullover festhaltend, sortierte ich mich nach einer kleinen Weile wieder. Sehun sah mich wehleidig mit einem Schmollmund an, den ich am liebsten küssen oder beißen würde.

"Hyung!", jammerte er.

Mein Grinsen schmerzte fast. Ich wuschelte durch seine Haare.

"Ich verpetz dich nicht, keine Panik. Das bleibt unter uns, Süßer, auch wenn du es ruhig offen rumerzählen kannst. Ich meine, eben, ihr seid ja auch nicht mehr zusammen, dann kannst du davon sprechen wie du meinst."

"Danke..."

"Ja! Das ist es ja! Ich hab auch schon drüber nachgedacht. Oh mein Gott, du machst mich gerade total neugierig und gefügig. Schäm dich."

"Nicht dafür."

Er hielt mir mein noch halbvolles Glas Wasser plötzlich hin. Ich nahm es etwas verwirrt an, rutschte ein kleines Stück näher. Seine nun freie Hand glitt über meinen Rücken und blieb an meiner Hüfte liegen.

"Wir müssen gleich gehen. Hyung... Ich will nicht heim", flüsterte er plötzlich. 

Überrascht sah ich auf, schaute durch die Lamellenholzwand auf die Uhr über der Theke. Es war Zeit. Also erhob ich mich vorsichtig. Sehun folgte mir, zog seinen Mantel an und half mir kurzerhand in meine Jacke. Wir verabschiedeten uns von meiner Kollegin, die uns noch einen schönen Abend wünschte und verließen das Café.

Ich hakte mich wieder bei ihm unter, zog ihn näher. Ich wollte plötzlich irgendwas, was uns zumindest ein bisschen zusammenhielt, also ließ ich ihn schnell wieder los und nahm mein Handy aus meiner Jackentasche.

"Hey, Handyverbot!", maulte er sofort.

"Foto, los. Weißt du eigentlich wie lang es her ist, dass ich ein Selfie von dir bekommen hab? Und wann wir zuletzt zusammen Bilder gemacht haben?! Das geht nicht, Sehun, wir müssen mehr Erinnerungsstücke haben."

Blinzelnd sah er mich an. 

"Du hast recht, komm her, Süßer."

Er hielt die Arme auf. Direkt ging ich zu ihm, ließ mich von hinten umarmen. Er bettete den Kopf auf meiner Schulter, lächelte in die Kamera. Dabei lehnte er seine Wange gegen meinen Kieferansatz, zwinkerte für das zweite Foto, auf dem ich grinste. 

"Perfekt, wie es sich für ein Model gehört."

Ich bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange, schrie vor Freude auf und begann zu lachen, als er es noch einmal tat und mich dann losließ. 

"Schick mir die Bilder nachher, ja? Vielleicht stell ich dich meinem Manager vor. Der würde uns bestimmt mal zusammen irgendwo rein kriegen. Dann sieht die ganze Welt, wie gut wir beide zusammen aussehen."

"Das wäre der Wahnsinn! Wir könnten so ganz gay ein Paarshooting machen!"

"Hey, bist du deshalb letztens auf meinem Insta-Profil so ausgerastet und hast alles geliked? Weil ich dir nichts geschickt hab?"

"Vielleicht. Ich lad das nachher auf Insta hoch, ja?", ich hakte mich bei ihm unter.

"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Gib mal kurz."

Im Gehen gab ich ihm mein Handy. Er öffnete die Kamera per Snapchat, machte ein Video, wie er meine Hand nahm, dann diese festhaltend seinen Arm um mich legte und küsste meine Wange noch einmal. Ich grinste breit, das Video endete. Dann schrieb er etwas dazu, was ich nicht sah, schickte es an diverse Leute. 

"Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte ich neugierig.

Plötzlich schaltete er mein Handy aus. 

"Siehst du, wenn ich weg bin", damit gab er es mir zurück und ich schob es in meine Hosentasche, "Ich hab's gespeichert." 

Nun bat er mir seinen Arm wieder an. Wir gingen durch die Unterführung am Bahnhof, die noch immer glatte Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen gingen wir zum Fahrkartenautomaten. Er wählte die entsprechende Verbindung heraus. Entsetzt von den Preisen schnaubte ich. Mein Blick glitt über den leeren Bahnhof, zur Ankündigungstafel, die anzeigte, dass der Zug später kam.

"Abzocke. Und dann auch noch Verspätung? Für wen halten die sich?", meckerte ich.

Sehun hob bloß die Schultern. Er schaute noch die Zeitpläne an, während ich schon auf eine Bank zulief und mich setzte. Ich hauchte meine Hände an, rieb sie etwas, um sie warm zu halten. Mein Hintern dagegen drohte abzufrieren. 

"Wer auch immer die Idee hatte, Metallbänke raus zu stellen, wurde hoffentlich in der Schule verhauen", murrte ich und zog meine Jacke demonstrativ enger um mich. 

Der Schwarzhaarige kam inzwischen zu mir, lachte über meine Aussage. Er setzte sich hin, hielt die Arme auf. 

"Komm her, ich wärm dich auf." 

Ich rutschte etwas näher an Sehun ran, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Der Jüngere schmiegte seinen Kopf an meinen, legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern. Er strich meinen Oberarm auf und ab. Leise atmete er durch und fuhr einmal mit den Fingern durch meine Haare. Eine kleine Weile blieb es still und ich schloss einen Moment die Augen. Ich fühlte mich so wohl, am liebsten würde ich einschlafen.

Plötzlich erhob er das Wort.

"Es tut mir leid, Baekhyun. Dass wir uns so lang nicht gesehen haben und dass ich dir immer abgesagt habe, obwohl du mir so viel bedeutest und ich weiß, wie wichtig ich dir bin. Ich schraub den ganzen Modelscheiß in China zurück, damit ich mehr Zeit für dich hab. Mich... hält eh kaum noch was da und den Studiengang gibt's auch hier zu genüge." 

Stopp, Stopp, Stopp.

"Meinetwegen?" 

"Ja. Also... a-auch. Ich will meinen besten Freund einfach regelmäßiger sehen. Ich meine... daran merkt man doch, wie wenig Zeit ich hab, oder? Wenn ich nicht mal dich sehen kann, obwohl ich dich sehen will?"

Zärtlich lächelnd streichelte ich über seinen Oberschenkel. Er nahm meine in seine freie Hand, ich verhakte unsere Finger. Ich seufzte leise, drückte seine Hand. Mit dem Kopf nach wie vor auf seiner breiten Schulter sah ich auf.

"Ich hab dich wirklich so sehr vermisst, Hunie. Die letzten Monate war’s wirklich schlimm. Sorry, dass ich dir so viel Druck gemacht hab, obwohl ich wusste, dass du Stress haben musst. Aber ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten." 

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh drüber. Ich hab dich ja auch sehr vermisst."

Er malte kleine Ringe auf meinen Arm, schien mit Worten zu ringen.

"Ich hatte... Ich hatte Schiss, dass du- keine Ahnung, dass du sehr sauer bist, dass du nicht mit mir reden willst oder so. Oder eher, dass sich was grundliegendes geändert hat."

"Zwischen uns?", hakte ich nach und ließ seine Hand los.

Beruhigend streichelte ich seinen Oberschenkel auf und ab. Er atmete tief durch und nickte aufgeregt.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich hatte total Angst, dass es anders wird, unvertraut, langweilig oder oberflächlich, weißt du? Wie wenn Freundschaften halt auseinanderdriften."

"Ist es das denn? Und hast du dich deshalb so selten von dir aus gemeldet?"

"Ich hab immer, wenn ich zu lang nichts hab hören lassen, gedacht, es käme dumm, so plötzlich doch was zu sagen und da hab ich mich jedes Mal rein gesteigert. Ich wollte auch irgendwie gleichzeitig nicht wahrhaben, dass es jetzt so scheiße gelaufen ist, also bis heute. Ich dachte nämlich... Als ich mit Luhan Schluss gemacht habe, dachte ich, du würdest dich vielleicht wieder mehr melden und wir würden mehr Zeit finden, aber ich hab nicht dran gedacht, dass ich es dir gar nicht gesagt hab. Und dass ich mich selbst hätte melden sollen... Deshalb bin ich jetzt einfach froh, dass du so gut Kontakte halten kannst und mir so in den Arsch getreten hast."

Ich lächelte dümmlich, kicherte dabei leise. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln.

"Und mit dir würde ich mich nie unwohl fühlen, Baekhyun, dafür verstehen wir uns zu gut."

Zufrieden seufzte ich und legte wieder eins meiner Beine auf seinen Schoß. Leise seufzend kuschelte ich mich mehr an ihn. 

"Geht mir auch so", murmelte ich unter einem Gähnen und begann leise zu lachen, "Mit mir fühl ich mich auch super wohl."

"Jetzt sei kein Arschloch und zerstör den Moment nicht."

"Alter Romantiker. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich meinte, lass mich. Ah~ es ist süß, wenn du dich aufregst. Du bist so süß, du warst schon immer so süß. Ach so, du bist übrigens dran, Hunie."

"Huh? Stimmt ja, Geheimnisse... Sicher?"

"Mhm", machte ich, "Schieß los. Ich bin für alles bereit."

"Wirklich alles?", hakte er nach.

"Schlimmer als, dass du jemanden umgebracht und dann gegessen hast, kann's glaube ich nicht sein. Bereit? Ich will alles wissen."

Er kicherte leise. Ich spürte, wie seine Hand mein Bein nun auf und ab strich.

"Bah. Ich- okay. Ich denke, ich schaff das. Zumindest wird es echt Zeit... Das krasseste Geheimnis?"

"Krasser als Spanken und Choken?", ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn gespielt abschätzig an. 

Sehuns Gesicht zierte ein liebevolles Lächeln, als er nickte.

"Hast du doch jemanden umgebracht? Meine Weste ist blütenrein, halt mich da raus. Ich singe wie ein Kanarienvogel, wenn-", er unterbrach mich mit einem Finger auf meinen Lippen.

"Krasser als das bisschen an Reize und nein, ich hab keinen ermordet."

Ich nahm seine Hand von meinem Mund.

"Du stehst aber nicht auf ganz hartes Zeug oder? So richtig SM, Bondage und Peitschen-"

Er begann zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nein, nein, es ist etwas viel, viel~ schlimmeres, worauf ich stehe."  
Mit großen Augen musterte ich ihn.  
"Oh mein Gott. Sag schon. Worauf stehst du noch, du Perverser?"  
Gott es sah so süß aus, wie nervös er wurde. Meine Lockerungsversuche hatten es wohl nur noch schlimmer gemacht, weil er wirklich unkonzentriert umher sah und nun noch angespannter zu überlegen schien.

Er rang deutlich mit seinen Worten, holte Luft, aber sagte erst nichts. Er tippte auf meinem Bein herum. Seine Hand auf meinem Rücken hatte auch angefangen, sich etwas unruhig meine Wirbelsäule entlang zu bewegen. Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, sah auf unsere Schuhe und dann zögerlich zurück in meine Augen. Abwartend sah ich ihn an und legte meine Hand auf seine auf meinem Bein. 

"Ich steh auf... Dich. Ich- ich weiß, das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber da ist noch viel mehr als das, weißt du...? Ich hab mit der ganzen Sache mit Luhan einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, weil ich dich... Ich steh nicht nur auf dich, ich...", er atmete durch, "Ich liebe dich, Baekhyun. Ich hab dich schon immer irgendwie geliebt. Erst wie meinen besten Freund und dann mit der Zeit... anders, viel mehr, verstehst du? Klingt das... abstoßend?" 

Sehun liebte mich? So wirklich? So wie ich ihn? Er würde über sowas doch keine Witze machen. Weil... Ich würde mich sofort bedingungslos auf ihn einlassen. Und über sowas machte man ja keine Witze und dafür war Sehun auch zu gut. Er würde mich nicht verarschen, nicht wenn es um ernste Themen ging. 

"Im ernst?"

Er nickte.

"Ja. Ich kann nicht genau einordnen, wann es angefangen hat, aber es ist schon etwas länger her und ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich einfach immer gut an, mit dir zu tun zu haben und du- du machst mich immer glücklich, egal wie. Aber wenn du mich jetzt hasst, wütend bist oder mich abstoßend findest-"

"Sh, sh, sh. Du stehst auf mich, abstoßender geht nicht, Hunie, frag mal Luhans Mom", raunte ich dann ironisch und lehnte mich leise lachend zurück, "Aufgepasst, ich bin dran."

Einen Moment sagte er nichts, dann faltete er die Hände in seinem Schoß und stimmte leise summend zu. Noch ehe ich ein richtiges Wort herausgebracht hatte, kicherte ich leise. Aber nicht, weil ich mich drüber lustig machte, sondern, weil ich es für so unglaublich hielt.

Sehun hatte mir gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er mich liebte. Sehun. Dem ich seit zwei Jahren aus Freundschaft und nun ein knappes Jahr davon auch noch wegen viel stärkeren Gefühlen nachlief. In gewisser Weise wusste ich genau, wie er das gemeint hatte, dass er mich schon immer irgendwie geliebt hatte. Ich hatte ihn auf dem Schulhof gesehen und er war direkt mein Liebling gewesen. Dann mein bester Freund und jetzt noch viel mehr als das, obwohl wir uns so lang nicht gesehen hatten. 

"Ich ähm... Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so kitschig mit dir werde, aber da du gerade so hoch gepokert hast, hast du's verdient", murmelte ich und nahm seine Hände, hörte, wie er tonlos auflachte und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, "Ich ähm... Ich liebe dich auch. Ich glaube, seit du weg bist, hab ich's auch geschnallt, wie bescheuert ich bin und an Kyungsoos und Jongins Geburtstag dachte ich, ich dreh durch, als du nicht da warst. Dass du plötzlich mit Luhan zusammen warst, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, wie so ein Weckruf, weißt du? Ich mag ihn auch, ja, aber ich hab immer tief hinten drin so egoistisch gehofft, dass ihr Schluss macht."

Sehun brauchte wohl einen Moment, zu reflektieren, was ich gesagt hatte und was das für ihn, mich und uns beide bedeutete. Er sah nachdenklich voraus, wie in Trance, bis er plötzlich zu grinsen begann. Er drückte meine Hände, strahlte mich an und sah wieder auf die Gleise und leckte über seine Lippen. 

"Jetzt hast du ja, was du wolltest", kicherte er und schaute mich wieder an.

"Hab ich das?", ich hob beide Augenbrauen an, wollte es von ihm hören.

"Wenn du's offiziell machen willst, ja. Weil, ich will das auf jeden Fall, also..."

Ich zwickte in seine Wange, lächelte breit.

"Ich würd 's zu gerne offiziell mit dir machen, Hunie, statt im Traum oder alleine in meinem Bett mit den Gedanken bei dir und deinen Männerhänden und gegebenenfalls tieferen Regionen."

Sehun legte einen Arm um mich, lachte. Ich rutschte wieder etwas näher, stimmte ein.

"Also kann ich Silvester mit dir rumprahlen?", fragte er dann in mein Ohr und ich nickte.

"Wir können 's gerne offiziell machen und dann auch direkt offiziell machen, also an mir soll's nicht liegen", ich schmiegte den Kopf an seine Schulter, blinzelte ihn an.

Er sah mir in die Augen, war es diesmal, der langsam nickte. 

"Okay", er küsste meine Schläfe, strich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn, "Ich denke eh nicht, dass wir damit allzu lange warten, oder? Auch wenn ich Sex nicht für den besten Grundbaustein halte, aber ich glaube, die Kommunikation zwischen uns ist schon als außerordentlich gut bewiesen."

"Sogar nach zwei Jahren Lücke noch", ergänzte ich stolz.

"Das soll uns mal jemand nachmachen."

Ich stimmte zu, fasste behutsam an sein Kinn und zog mich mit der freien Hand an der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen hoch. Etwas zögerlich biss ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum, sah auf seine Lippen. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt küssen, schließlich wartete ich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit darauf. Ich stellte es mir regelmäßig vor, ich träumte davon und da ich ihn ja schon einmal geküsst hatte, wusste ich auch, was ich vermisste und was selbst die kleinste Berührung unserer Lippen ausmachte. Das Gefühl ging direkt ins Mark.

Ich streckte mich, neigte den Kopf etwas nach rechts und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Man konnte spüren, wie er sich einen Moment wohl erschrak, dann aber den Druck erwiderte und sich entspannte. Seine Hand strichen meinen Rücken hoch, die zweite glitt durch meine Haare, als er unsere Lippen eine Sekunde trennte, nur um sie sofort wieder miteinander zu verschließen. 

Es war nicht viel mehr, als liebevolle Berührungen unserer schnell aufgewärmten Lippen. Dennoch rauschte es in meinen Ohren wie bei meinem allerersten Kuss und mein gesamter Körper fing Feuer. Es gefiel mir so sehr, den Schwarzhaarigen zu küssen und ich wollte nur noch, dass es so ewig anhielt, wie es sich anfühlte. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr genug davon kriegen, ihn zu küssen und seufzte entsprechend enttäuscht, als er sich von mir löste. 

Im ersten Moment hatte ich Angst. Fast panische Angst davor, dass er wieder einfach so ging, mich stehen ließ. Aber als er mir dann ein weiteres Liebesgeständnis gegen die Lippen wisperte, verpufften alle Zweifel mit einem Mal. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und erwiderte seine Worte leise, lächelte zärtlich. Zugegeben , es war auch bei mir noch nicht ganz durchgedrungen, dass er mich liebte und wir, naja, seit etwa fünf Minuten ein Paar waren. 

Wir saßen noch ein paar Minuten ruhig da, er streichelte meinen Arm weiter. Ich schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf wieder zurück auf seine Schulter. Die Wärme, die vom Jüngeren ausging, wirkte schon fast einschläfernd auf mich. Auch wenn er ja nur über meine Jacke streichelte, brannte und kribbelte meine Haut unter seiner Berührung. Ich hatte ihn so vermisst, dass es regelrecht schmerzhaft gewesen war. Seinen Geruch, sein Lachen und jede noch so simple Berührung hatte ich so sehr vermisst. Er war mir so wichtig, schon immer gewesen, dass es wirklich wehtat, ihn wieder gehen sehen zu müssen.

Vorsichtig drehte ich mich mehr zu ihm, drückte mein Gesicht einmal in seine Halsbeuge und spürte dabei seine glatte Wange an meiner Stirn. Mit der linken Hand strich er wieder durch meine Haare. Nur schweren Herzens ließ ich von ihm ab. Er beobachtete mich eindringlich, wie ich aufstand, schluckte trocken und rang sich ein schmales Lächeln ab. Wir wollten beide nicht, dass er gleich ging.

Trotzdem stand ich auf und trotzdem sagte ich ihm, dass es Zeit war. 

"Hunie, dein Zug kommt jeden Moment."

Ich streckte die Arme aus, nahm seine Hände fest in meine, als er aufstand. Sie waren ganz kalt und blass, auch etwas rau. Mit den Daumen streichelte ich über seine Handrücken und lächelte ihn traurig an. Ich machte ein paar Schritte zurück, in Richtung Gleis und Sehun folgte mir. Dann zog er mich mit einem Ruck gegen sich. Ich prallte förmlich gegen ihn, kicherte leise und hörte ihn tonlos auflachen. Ich schaute ihn von unten an, ließ seine Hände los. Dann schob ich sie durch seinen offenen Mantel und umarmte ihn. Sehun legte seine Arme ebenfalls um mich, drückte mich fest an sich. Er legte seinen Kopf gegen meinen und in meinen Haaren spürte ich seinen heißen Atem, als er tief seufzte. 

Sehnsüchtig erwiderte ich den Druck und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, zwang ihn, auf der Stelle mit mir hin und her zu wippen. Ich summte ganz leise, schloss die Augen für einen weiteren Moment. Er streichelte meinen Rücken auf und ab, übernahm sozusagen die Führung in unserem langsamen Tanz und drehte uns behutsam im Kreis.

"Singst du noch?", fragte er mich leise, "Ich hab's zu lang nicht gehört."

"Ja... Wenn ich dir was singe, musst du bleiben, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", murmelte ich gegen seine Brust, auf die ich meinen Kopf nun legte. 

Daraufhin spürte ich seine warmen Lippen auf meiner Stirn und wie er nach dem sanften Kuss wieder seine Wange gegen meinen Kopf lehnte. 

"Ich komm zu dir zurück, mach dir keine Sorgen, Baekhyun."

Der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und atmete tief durch. Sein heißer Atem tat schon fast weh auf meiner kalten Haut. Vorsichtig nahm ich meine Hände von seinem Rücken, schob sie über seine Brust hoch an seinen Hals und umfasste seinen Nacken. Ich hob seinen Kopf an, schaute ihm in die Augen und nickte. 

"Ja, bitte. Ich werd' hier noch wahnsinnig."

"Ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine, versprochen."

Sehun war ein Mann, der seine Versprechen hielt, da hatte er recht, ich musste mich nicht drum sorgen. Anders kannte ich ihn auch nicht. Er versprach zwar nicht viel, aber wenn, dann hielt er es wirklich immer ein. Er hatte mir ja unser Treffen heute versprochen und war auch lang hier gewesen. Dass er mir so oft abgesagt oder gar nicht erst richtig zugesagt hatte, hatte auch gar nicht zu ihm gepasst. Ich vertraute darauf, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit würde.

Mit den Daumen streichelte ich über seine Wangen und lehnte meine Stirn an seine. Ich maulte leise herum, bekam dafür einen flüchtigen Kuss aufgedrückt.

"Sehun, ich will dich nicht mehr vermissen."

"Ich weiß, ich dich auch nicht... Hältst du es noch aus, spätestens bis das Semester rum ist?"

"Nach zwei Jahren tun mir nochmal drei Monate auch nichts, ausnahmsweise."

Ich vertraute ihm wirklich, bedingungslos, weil ich ihn kannte und würde immer wieder alles für ihn stehen und liegen lassen.   
Er sah von meinen Augen runter auf meine Lippen, leckte dabei über seine drüber. Vorsichtig strich er meine Haare zurück. Dann kam er mir wieder näher, wobei seine Nase an meiner entlang strich und ich seinen ruhigen, dennoch leicht zittrigen Atem auf meinen Lippen fühlte.

Ich fing seine Lippen kurzerhand für einen weiteren Kuss ein. Vorsichtig saugte er an meiner Unterlippe und leckte zärtlich drüber. Unterschwellig auffordernd öffnete ich meinen Mund. Mir lief ein heißer und gleichzeitig eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und mir entfloh ein zufriedenes Seufzen, als seine Zunge an meiner entlang glitt. Seine Lippen wanderten eine kleine Weile später zu meiner Wange, küsste mich liebevoll unter mein linkes Auge. Dann gab er mir einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, während seine rechte Hand mein Haar durchkämmte. 

Wie hatte ich es zwei Jahre ohne Sehun ausgehalten? Ich wollte nicht, dass er wieder ging. Er sollte bleiben. Für immer. Nicht bei irgendjemand anderes, nicht in China und auch nicht irgendwo in Korea, sondern bei mir.  
Ich nahm einen weiteren Kuss auf, fasste in sein weiches Haar. 

"Warum machst du das?", hauchte er gegen meine geöffneten Lippen. 

Ein weiteres Mal verschloss ich unsere Lippen, woraufhin ich meine Stirn wieder gegen seine lehnte.

"Damit du wiederkommst."

"Nein, ich meine... ob du das nur machst, weil-", fing er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

"Sehun, ich mach das, weil ich dich brauche", flüsterte ich und merkte, wie meine Stimme zu zittern begann, "Ich brauche dich. Ich halt das keinen Tag mehr ohne dich aus. Die letzten zwei Jahre kotzen mich so an, weil du nicht da warst und ich dich so vermisst hab."

Wow, dass meine Gefühle für ihn mal so mit mir durchgehen würden, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Er strich mit beiden Händen durch meine Haare, gab mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

"Wow... Ich hab nicht mit einer so emotionalen Antwort gerechnet... Ich weiß aber, was du meinst, ich vermisse dich auch jeden Tag, ehrlich, ich kann erahnen, wie du dich fühlst", er küsste meine Schläfe, "Ich wollte... Naja ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob du mich mit Absicht jeden Zug verpassen lässt, aber ich denke, ich kenn die Antwort-"

"Ne oder?", ich sah perplex über seine Schulter, wie der Zug gerade den Bahnhof verließ und sah zurück in seine dunklen Augen, "Oh mein Gott, das war echt keine Absicht. Ehrlich, das war...", ich hob die Schultern und lächelte unschuldig, "ein glücklicher Zufall? Hey, selbst wenn. Wärst du wirklich böse drum?"

"Ich wäre bescheuert, wenn ich so denken würde."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen. Dabei legte ich die Arme etwas fester um Sehun, der dem Zug etwas ungläubig nachsah. Dann schaute er mich wieder an, bekam einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Morgen früh darfst du heim, okay? Ich bring dich früh genug zum Bahnhof."

"Also~ der nächste Zug kommt morgen früh um sieben, richtig? Du hast nicht zufällig einen funktionstüchtigen Wecker und in deinem Bett Platz für zwei?"

Der Jüngere sah mir in die Augen, blinzelte. Ich lachte leise. Dann küsste ich ihn erneut, küsste seinen Unterkiefer, seinen Hals fest und biss ihn spielerisch in diesen und in seine Schulter.

"Ausnahmsweise, Hunie. Na was ist, willst du hier bleiben und weiter frieren oder gehen wir zu mir?"

Ein Kopfschütteln seinerseits folgte.

"Blöde Frage", er rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich wärm dich auch auf", zwinkerte ich und zog ihn an der Hand mit mir.

"Ich wärme eher dich auf."

"Sicher, Mister Oh? Sie spucken ganz schön große Töne!"

Er nickte zuversichtlich.

"Definitiv, hyung."

"Pf, Touché. Aber nur weil ich schon mal gesehen hab, was mich erwartet. Das macht mich ganz wuschig, seit ich auf deinem Schoß gesessen hab."

Sehun schnaubte belustigt, tat dann wieder ernst.

"Weißt du, ich dachte, ich könnte im Zug nach der ganzen Aufregung dich zu sehen mal müde werden und gut schlafen. Und jetzt? Noch mehr Aufregung."

"Müde krieg ich dich auch, versprochen. Und mein Bett ist sehr bequem, darin kannst du wunderbar schlafen", seufzte ich theatralisch.   
Er lachte auf.

"Hattest du alles geplant, ja?"

Ich hob die Schultern, sah ihn scheinheilig an. Dann hakte ich mich bei ihm unter und zog ihn mit.

"Nein, tatsächlich nicht. Aber was wir gleich natürlich noch machen können... Das kommt ganz auf dich an, Sehunie."

"Du bist also doch immer nur auf Sex aus", stichelte er.

Dafür boxte ich ihm gegen den Arm. Der Jüngere jammerte auf und lachte dann fröhlich.

"Stimmt nicht, Mann! Du hast gesagt, wir warten nicht lang!"

"Ich dachte mehr in Wochen, statt Stunden."

"Erfrier halt hier draußen!", empörte ich mich und wurde beruhigend auf die Schläfe geküsst, wodurch ich mein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken konnte.

"Nein, nein, nein, wir gehen uns aufwärmen, Süßer. Und dann sagst du mir die ganze Nacht, wie sehr du mich liebst und ich werde dir immer wieder antworten, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Baby."

"Kitsch-Alarm~", summte ich, "Wir sind wie eine schlechte Comedy-Romanze. Mit mehr kitschiger Romanze, als Comedy."

"Du stehst drauf, gib es zu!", maulte er und seine Stimme hallte durch die Unterführung. 

"Pf. Bei dir ist meine Rosarotebrille auch nicht nur rosarot, sondern dunkelpink. Da hast du Glück gehabt."


	5. Deep Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm... Achtung? Und... Es ist einfach so passiert...?   
> So spontaaaaan, wie ich das Kapitel spontan hochlade oder so? ^^'
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

*

 

"Meine Mom schläft oben, die lässt immer die Tür auf. Also leise sein, bis wir im Zimmer sind, ja? Eigentlich schläft sie ziemlich tief, aber ich will nichts riskieren."

"Natürlich."

Ich schloss nun die Haustür auf, ließ den Jüngeren eintreten. Er streifte sich sofort die Schuhe von den Füßen, zog den Mantel aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe an der Treppe. Ich schloss hinter mir ab, tat es ihm gleich. 

"Hinten links", wies ich an, "Willst du was essen oder trinken?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Mit den Schultern zuckend folgte ich ihm in mein Zimmer und schloss hinter mir auch diese Tür. Während er links neben der Badezimmertür zu meinem Bett ging und die Bilder ansah, ging ich zum Fenster rechts von mir, zwischen Schrank und Schreibtisch und drehte die Heizung darunter etwas höher. Dann zog ich den Rollladen herunter und lehnte mich neben dem Fenster an die Wand.

"Hyung", sprach er mich an, als er sich weiter in meinem Zimmer umsah. 

Klar, seit er das letzte Mal vor einer Ewigkeit hier war, hatte ich umgeräumt und hausintern ein paar Möbel getauscht. Fragend beobachtete ich ihn, wie er die Fotoleinwand über meinem Schreibtisch anstarrte. Es waren zwar nur Hände, in unterschiedlichen Gesten, in einem Kreis, aber es waren unsere Hände. Von uns allen zwölf, zu meinem, Chanyeols und Jongdaes Studienbeginn. Dafür hatte Jongdae seinem Dad extra die Spiegelreflexkamera... entliehen. Später hatte er es dann für uns alle einmal groß drucken lassen.

Auf Sehuns Vorschlag hin, weil mir selbst nichts mehr eingefallen war, hatte er meine Hand genommen und unsere Finger verhakt. Er würde mich dann "für immer festhalten". Kitschig und hatte für ein gesundes Lachen in der Gruppe geführt, ja, aber sowohl der Gedanke als auch im Endeffekt das Bild, waren für mich sehr wichtig. Schließlich sollten Bilder für die Ewigkeit sein, oder nicht?

Vor mir blieb Sehun nun stehen und nahm meine Hände in seine.

"Ich weiß noch, ich hab versprochen, dich nie loszulassen. Meinst du... ich hab's gehalten?"

Ich sah ihm in die Augen und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Du bist doch hier, oder nicht?", entgegnete ich lächelnd.

"Ja... Machen wir das nochmal?", fragte er leise.

Noch bevor ich nickte, hatte er meine Hände über meinem Kopf mit seinen an die Wand gepinnt. Er strich meine Arme runter, ließ seine Hände auf meinem Becken liegen und trat einen letzten Schritt auf mich zu. Meine Finger strichen über seine Wangen, woraufhin ich sie in seinem Nacken verhakte. Ich lächelte breit, als er ganz nah vor meinem Gesicht innehielt.

"Darf ich?", flüsterte er.

"Du bist so süß. Halt dich bitte nicht zurück", entgegnete ich kichernd.

Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine und ich machte sofort mit. Ziemlich direkt vertiefte ich den Kuss, indem ich den Kopf kippte und mit der Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen entlang leckte. Ruhig, aber irgendwie etwas angespannt öffnete er seine Lippen und kam mir entgegen. Seine Hände strichen meine Seiten entlang, seine Lippen bewegten sich über meine Wange runter an meinen Hals. Ich seufzte leise, als er mich einmal zärtlich biss.

"Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich nicht zurückhalten", raunte ich und leckte über seine Lippen. 

Das ließ sich Sehun zum Glück kein drittes Mal sagen, sondern schob ein Knie zwischen meine Beine und nahm einen nun deutlich hitzigeren Kuss auf. Seine kühlen Finger glitten unter meinen Hoodie, über meine Brust und bescherten mir eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Er beugte die Knie leicht, packte an meine Oberschenkel und hob mich plötzlich hoch. Überrascht keuchte ich auf und sah in seine dunklen Augen. Er drückte mich gegen die Wand und seine Lippen einmal gegen meinen Hals. Ich schlang die Beine um seine Taille und strich ihm über die weichen schwarzen Haare. 

"Sag Stopp, wenn du willst", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Er atmete tief durch.

"Hyung... Als ich dich bei Minseok nur so kurz gesehen hab und dann noch deinen Geburtstag verpasst hab, hab ich mich so aufgeregt. Ich konnte das nicht mehr und trotzdem hab ich es nicht direkt auf die Reihe gekriegt, zu dir zu kommen. Und dass ich bei Junmyeon einfach abgehauen bin, war so-"

"Ich bin dir nicht böse", ich küsste ihn, damit er still war, "Ehrlich nicht." 

Er verfestigte seinen Griff um mich, ging mit mir zu meinem Bett. Auf diesem setzte er mich ab, woraufhin ich hoch zum Kopfende rutschte. Sehun kletterte auf meinem Bett hinter mir her. Als er mich eingeholt hatte, drückte er mich ins Kissen, beugte sich, zwischen meinen Beinen kniend, über mich und verschloss unsere Lippen miteinander, wobei ich anfangs noch kicherte. 

Zugegebenermaßen etwas ungeduldig, fuhr ich mit den Händen unter seinen Pullover, den ich direkt am Saum ergriff und ihm über den Kopf zog. Ich setzte mich auf, strich über seinen Bauch. Unter der Berührung mit meinen kalten Fingern spannte er seine Bauchmuskeln ein wenig an. 

"Angeber", warf ich ihm spaßeshalber vor.

Ebenfalls etwas hektisch zog er mich nun an sich und presste mir einen weiteren innigen Kuss auf, den ich sofort erwiderte. Seine Zunge an meiner und seine ebenfalls kalten Hände unter meinem Shirt, ließen mich erzittern. Ich seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss, schlang die Beine wieder um seine Hüfte und zog mich ihm entgegen, bis mein Becken einmal gegen seins stieß. Das entlockte uns fast zeitgleich ein leises Keuchen, was unseren Kuss unterbrach. Ungeniert küsste Sehun sich aber meinen Kiefer runter bis zu meinem Hals, an dem er sich einmal seitlich und nach einer kleinen Weile direkt auf dem Kehlkopf festsaugte. 

Der Jüngere provozierte mich mit seiner Zunge, ganz zärtlichen Bissen in die weiche Haut und der Reibung, die er mit seinem Becken an meinem erzeugte. Ich hoffte, schnell aus meiner Jeans herauszukommen, da es so langsam eng wurde. Mir war auch nicht mehr kalt, im Gegenteil, mir wurde immer heißer, meine ganze Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen. 

Sehun richtete sich auf, zog meinen Hoodie nun hoch und sich entgegen, sodass ich mich ebenfalls aufrichten musste, damit er mir den Pullover ausziehen konnte. Er warf den Stoff runter auf den Boden, schenkte mir ein Lächeln und streichelte mit beiden Händen durch meine Haare. 

"Komm her", murmelte ich.

Die Finger in seinem Nacken verhakt, zog ich ihn mit mir zurück und leckte über seine Lippen. Er grinste leicht, saugte an meiner Unterlippe, schob seine Zunge wieder weiter in meinen Mund. Als ich ein leises Stöhnen von mir gab, wandte er sich wieder meinem Hals zu, an dem er mir wohl den dritten Knutschfleck verpasste.

Mit einer Spur aus feuchten, offenen Küssen bewegte er sich über meine Brust runter zu meinem Bauch, öffnete meine Jeans. Der Schwarzhaarige zog sie nun runter, wobei ich die Beine anwinkelte, damit er sie mir ganz ausziehen konnte. Seine Hände glitten über meine Oberschenkel, woraufhin er sich herabbeugte und sie küsste und zärtlich biss. Indes stieß ich einen Fuß mehrfach locker gegen seine Jeans. 

"Zieh das aus, Hunie."

Er sah auf und nickte mir zu. Noch einmal küsste er die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel. Er flüsterte mir zu, wie gut sie ihm gefielen, dass sie ihn förmlich anmachten. Ich streichelte durch seine Haare, zog leicht an ihnen, als er mir nah meiner Mitte nochmal zärtlich in die Haut biss. Er küsste meinen Bauch, setzte sich auf. Während er sich richtig setzte und seine Jeans auszog, klammerte ich mich an ihn, küsste diesmal seine Halsbeuge und sein Ohr.

"Die auch, bitte", raunte ich und zupfte an seinen Boxershorts.

Er lächelte schief, tat dann aber, worum ich ihn gebeten hatte. Ich sah zwischen seine Beine, küsste seine Schulter dabei. Das sah alles mehr als erfreulich aus.

"Sehun, ich will dich", flüsterte ich ihm zu, "bitte."

"Ich dich auch...", er tippte auf meine Nasenspitze, " Hey, hilf mir ein bisschen, okay? Was gefällt dir am besten?"

Ich biss auf meine Unterlippe, leckte drüber und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an. Ich hielt mich weiter an ihm fest, streichelte über die Brustmuskeln runter zum Bauch und küsste ihn mehrfach federleicht auf den Hals.

"Aw Sehunie~", seufzte ich und kicherte, "ich dachte ein bisschen deinen Namen stöhnen und dir den Rücken aufkratzen könnte dir helfen", verspielt schob ich meine Nase hinter seinem Ohr in seine Haare und küsste ihn dort, "Du wirst dich austoben müssen."

Mit zwei Fingern strich er meinen Hals fest hoch, bis er an mein Kinn fasste und mich sich entgegen zog. Er küsste mich zärtlich, legte daraufhin seine flache Hand wieder auf meine Brust und drückte mich zurück in mein Kopfkissen. Mit der anderen Hand strich er mehrfach über meine Boxershorts, leckte über mein Ohr und ließ ein leises Keuchen verlauten. Ich winkelte die Beine an, biss auf meine Lippe, als er den Bund meiner Boxershorts ergriff.

"Baekhyunie, hast du Gleitgel?", fragte er, "Und Kondome?"

"Nicht mehr viel, im Nachttisch, im Korb drunter", ich zeigte auf entsprechendes Möbelstück zu meiner linken. 

Schnell beschaffte er alles aus dem Nachttisch, fasste mir wieder in den Schritt. Währenddessen las er irgendwas nach, aber ich war zu sehr abgelenkt, zu fragen, was.

"Wann hattest du zuletzt Sex, hyung?", er hielt plötzlich inne.

"Huh? Weiß nicht... Oh Gott, das ist so lang her, dass ich's nicht mehr weiß", maulte ich und bewegte mein Becken seiner Hand entgegen, bis er mich weiter anfasste, "Keine Ahnung, zu lang? Januar, Februar? Vorher? Keine Ahnung."

"Okay, ich pass auf."

"Gott, die Zeit vergeht viel schneller, seit die Schule rum ist und ich nicht mehr studiere...", murrte ich, als er nun meine Boxershorts von meiner Hüfte zog.

"Stimmt... Schnell genug, dass deine Kondome abgelaufen sind."

"Was?!", fauchte ich entsetzt, "Der Scheiß hält sich doch fünf Jahre!"

Sehun lachte leise, warf meine Boxershorts zum Rest auf den Boden. 

"War nur Spaß, ich verarsch dich nur."

"Findest du das lustig?"

"Ziemlich, ja."

Ich schlug locker nach seinem Arm, wobei er meinen abfing und auf der Unterseite entlang zu meiner Handfläche küsste. Dann pinnte er meine Arme über meinem Kopf mit einer Hand fest. Mit der freien Hand und den Zähnen öffnete er die Tube. Kurz darauf beobachtete ich ihn einen Moment, wie er zwischen meinen Beinen um meine Erregung fasste und kurz darauf, wie er einen Finger gegen mich drückte.

"Okay?", fragte er leise, "Ist es für dich okay, wenn ich dich so anfasse? Überhaupt... dass wir miteinander schlafen?"

Ich nickte ungeduldig.

"Mach schon, bitte."

"Ich will- ich will nur nicht deine Vorstellungen kaputt machen."

Ich schüttelte diesmal mit dem Kopf. Unsicher sah er mich an, ließ meine Hände los und streichelte über meine Wange. Er war wohl doch unsicherer, als ich anfangs dachte, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

"Darum machst du dir Sorgen? Sehunie, du kannst das nicht versauen. Ich liebe dich und ich will das wirklich. Und hey, Tänzer sollen gut im Bett sein, also kannst du das nur doppelt gut machen. Und selbst wenn nicht, es wäre mir egal, für mich zählst einfach nur du, egal wie. Ich will mit dem Sehun schlafen, den ich kenne, also glaub nicht, du müsstest dich verstellen oder so. Mach, wie du es für richtig hältst und es wird mir auch gefallen, wirklich. Ich vertrau dir, okay? Vertraust du mir auch? Du machst das ja nicht alleine, wir sind zu zweit, entspann dich."

"Ja, ich vertrau dir, hyung... Sorry, ich bin nur gerade sau nervös."

Ich schmiegte meine Nase gegen seine Wange und küsste ihn dort.

"Ich weiß, aber das musst du nicht sein. Findest du's komisch, mit mir zu schlafen?", fragte ich nun leise, "Ich würd 's verstehen, immerhin sind wir schon lang Freunde."

"Ja und jetzt verliebt", flüsterte er, "Das ist nicht komisch, nur... ein bisschen unerwartet."

"Geht dir das zu schnell? Willst du aufhören...?"

"Auf gar keinen Fall, nicht nach der Ansprache, spinnst du?", er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Theatralisch rollte ich mit den Augen und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Sorry du Model, dann mach 's mir halt endlich?"

Er lachte auf, ich stimmte mit ein.

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Baek."

Ich griff in seine Haare, küsste ihn zärtlich und möglichst beruhigend auf die geröteten Lippen. Nun zog ich ihn mehr auf mich, streichelte beim Küssen seinen Rücken und vertiefte unseren Kuss langsam, wurde provokant. Dabei hob ich mein Becken ein winziges Stück an und fühlte, wie sein erster Finger langsam eindrang und der Kuss wurde von einem längeren Aufstöhnen meinerseits unterbrochen.

"Benutzt du oft deine Finger?", fragte er mich.

"Inzwischen wieder öfter, ja", erzählte ich und wischte mir ein paar nervige Strähnen aus der Stirn, "Ich stell mir vor, wie du mich anfasst."

"Und?", fragte er interessiert weiter.

"Und wie wir miteinander schlafen."

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang, bis er einen zweiten Finger hinzugefügt hatte und mit der anderen Hand mein Glied auf und ab strich und Druck darauf ausübte. Einmal hatte ich kurz eine Art Richtungsangabe gemacht und seitdem traf er alles, was mir heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ. Ich wusste erst nicht, wohin mit meinen Händen, bis ich mich schlussendlich etwas aufgestützt und zwischen Sehuns Beine gegriffen hatte. Gleichzeitig passte ich noch etwas auf, dass er mir nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf mich drauf fiel, weil er sich nirgends abstützen konnte, so ohne freie Hände. 

"Noch weiter?", fragte er nach und fügte, als ich nickte, einen dritten Finger vorsichtig hinzu, "Leg dich zurück, nicht ablenken."

Etwas trotzig tat ich aber, was er wollte und legte mich wieder zurück. Mit dem Becken kam ich seinen Fingern entgegen, erwiderte die folgenden Küsse hungrig. Seine Handgriffe wurden schneller und präziser. Ich wusste gar nicht, ob ich mich eher mit der Hand um meine Erregung beschäftigen sollte oder mit den Fingern, die sich in mir bewegten und mich ganz sehnsüchtig stöhnen ließen.

"Langsam, Baekhyun, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du wirklich so heiß drauf bist."

"Beeil dich", ich fasste um seinen Nacken.

Ich wollte ihn unbedingt küssen, aber war vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage, weshalb ich ihm umso dankbarer war, als er mich nun küsste. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, wurde mehr zum Keuchen. Wenn er nicht bald weiterging, würde ich durchdrehen. Ich wollte ihn gerade so sehr, dass ich leicht zu zittern begann.

"Sehun, ich bitte dich, ich hab davon geträumt", jammerte ich, strich seinen Rücken hoch und runter, zupfte an seinen Seiten, "Ich stell mir nichts anderes mehr vor, mach schon, bitte." 

"Entspann dich. Gott, du bist so süß, Baek", flüsterte er heiß gegen meine Lippen, "Ich liebe es, wie ungeduldig du wirst, wenn du was willst, das ist so typisch du." 

Seine Bewegungen wurden noch einen Ticken gezielter, ich stöhnte erneut lauter auf.

"Immer schon so empfindlich gewesen?", fragte er nah an meinem Ohr.

Ich verneinte leise, klammerte mich am Stoff meiner Bettdecke fest. 

"Ich weiß nicht, du machst einfach nur alles richtig und bist du", keuchte ich und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, "Gott, bitte mach weiter, bitte, bitte, bitte, Sehun." 

Als wäre es eine Einladung gewesen, küsste er meine Halsbeuge wieder fest, leckte drüber, saugte an der Haut und biss mich zwischendurch. Er leckte meinen überstreckten Hals hoch zu meinem Kinn, saugte zärtlich an meiner Unterlippe. Ich versuchte seine Lippen einzufangen, blieb aber erfolglos, da ich durch eine gezielte Bewegung seiner Finger plötzlich wieder kehlig stöhnte und aber zusätzlich etwas erschrocken zusammenzuckte, weshalb Sehun in seiner Bewegung stoppte. 

"Fuck, hat das wehgetan?", der Schwarzhaarige fasste besorgt an meine Wange.

"Nein, bitte, Hunie, bitte mach weiter", murmelte ich unkontrolliert, "Nicht aufhören, bitte."

Er gab mir einen Kuss aufs Ohr, ich biss auf meine Lippe. Sofort machte er weiter, erst langsam, dann wieder im gleichen Tempo wie zuvor. Mir wurde immer heißer, besonders unter seinen Berührungen. Es kribbelte überall, wo er mich anfasste.

"Gott, Sehun, bitte...!"

"Worum bittest du mich, Baek? Sag 's mir", hauchte er.

"Schlaf mit mir", flehte ich regelrecht, "Ich will mit dir kommen, nicht alleine, bitte, Sehun, jetzt."

Er ließ nun von mir ab, kümmerte sich um Kondom und weiteres Gleitmittel, beugte sich dann wieder über mich und stützte sich neben meinem Kopf ab. Er strich über meine verschwitzte Stirn, durch meine Haare und über meine Wange, die er daraufhin küsste. Dann widmete er sich meinen Lippen für einen Moment und sah mir nach dem Kuss in die Augen. 

Ich winkelte die Beine nochmal mehr an, und stöhnte lang, als ich den Schwarzhaarigen letztendlich spürte. Mit einer Hand in meiner Kniekehle, drückte er mir das Bein etwas entgegen, machte erst einmal langsam, bis ich ihm das Okay gab. Schon bald drauf verwöhnte er mich mit tieferen, noch besser als mit den Fingern gezielten Stößen, die mich hin und wieder Sterne sehen ließen und mir heißkalte Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagten.

Zwischendurch küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich und ich sagte ihm erneut, dass ich ihn liebte, was er erwiderte. Als er mit der Zeit schneller machte, schlang ich die Arme um seinen Nacken, strich über seine Schultern und bohrte meine Nägel in seine weiche Haut. Mein Atem war alles andere, als reguliert, je mehr passierte. Sehun legte mir einmal seine Hand auf den Hals, woraufhin ich tonlos auflachte, doch er tat dann aber auch nichts weiter, als ihn mit dem Daumen bestimmend hoch und runter zu streichen, was mir aber schon reichte. 

"Genau so, ja", kommentierte ich leise.

Nun legte er sich auf mich, küsste meinen Kehlkopf und saugte an der Stelle, wie zuvor. Ich liebte es jetzt schon, sein Gewicht so auf mir zu spüren, ihn so zu spüren. Er stützte sich wieder etwas auf, nahm eine meiner Hände und drückte sie neben meinem Kopf ins Kissen, verhakte unsere Finger dabei. Wir küssten uns gefühlvoll und ich kam mir dabei so vor, als hätte ich mich im Leben noch nie so geliebt und wohl gefühlt. 

"Gut?", fragte er keuchend.

"Ja~, mach fester... Sehun", seufzte ich leise.

Total überreizt bewegte ich mein Becken seinem ein wenig entgegen, so gut es ging, während er tat, was ich erbeten hatte. Ich fasste zwischen meine Beine, brauchte nicht mehr lang und stöhnte noch einmal laut auf, als ich schlussendlich kam. Sehun machte weiter, bis er kurz nach mir in meine Halsbeuge stöhnte. Ich hielt mich an seinem Rücken fest, bis er nun seine letzten langsamen Stöße getan hatte und streichelte seine Haut, als er sich mir entzog. 

Er blieb noch einen Moment auf mir liegen. Wir atmeten beide durch, beruhigten uns allmählich. Nun stützte er sich auf, legte die Lippen auf meine. Dann ließ ich ihn los und er kletterte neben mich, strich meinen Bauch und meine Seite entlang. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete durch, während ich seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn fühlte. Dann merkte ich, wie er sich mehr bewegte und bald darauf mit irgendeinem Stoff über meinen Bauch wischte, wobei mir das um ehrlich zu sein gerade völlig egal war. Danach strich er mit der Hand über meine Oberschenkel und ich sah ihn wieder an. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich gerade verdammt guten Sex mit Sehun gehabt hatte, aber gleichzeitig war mein Verstand wie leergefegt, als wüsste ich nicht einmal meinen eigenen Namen. 

Das einzig wirklich präsente in meinem Kopf war Sehun selbst. Er lächelte mich sanft an, was ich direkt erwiderte. Nun kletterte er wieder neben mich, umarmte mich und küsste meine Schläfe. Ich streichelte über seine Arme, seufzte leise und leckte über meine leicht geöffneten Lippen.

"Blond steht dir gut, hyung, hab ich dir das schon gesagt?"

Ich schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

"Sieht süß aus. Und heiß. Schwarz war süßer und braun war auch sexy. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden."

Ich kicherte leise.

"Musst du auch gar nicht, Hunie."

Er kraulte durch meine Haare, schmiegte seine Stirn an meine Wange. 

"Du bist einfach alles gleichzeitig. Du lachst so süß und du bewegst dich so heiß. Ich glaub Schwarz ist am besten. Naturfarbe ist immer gut, besonders weil du immer so natürlich du selbst bist. Aber blond ist... so verdammt süß, so aufgeweckt, wie du auch bist. Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, was ich alles an dir liebe. Alles einfach."

"Ich weiß genau, was du meinst", erwiderte ich und summte zustimmend.

Dann drehte ich mich vorsichtig auf die Seite und rutschte zurück zu Sehun, der seinen Arm um meinen Bauch legte und meine Schulter küsste. Erst recht subtil, dann aber offensiver drückte er sich an mich, fuhr mit der Hand über meinen Oberschenkel, Hintern und meinen Bauch, bis er auf meinem Hals stoppte. Er fasste an meine Wange, drehte meinen Kopf zu sich und beugte sich für einen Kuss über mich. Dabei schob er seine Zunge zwischen meinen Lippen durch und malte gleichzeitig mit der Hand kleine Achter auf meine Leiste. Unter seiner Berührung kribbelte meine Haut wieder so angenehm. Nach dem Kuss drehte ich seinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite und machte mich nun selbst dran, ihm unter dem Ohr einen hübschen Knutschfleck zu verpassen.

Ein paar Minuten des Kuschelns und Küssens vergingen und ich merkte, wie ich wieder unruhig wurde und keuchte leise gegen seine Lippen. Das kam von Sehuns Berührungen und den wieder inniger werdenden Küssen, von seiner Zunge an meiner, sowie seiner Hand an meiner Hüfte. Ich spürte auch, dass der Jüngere wieder erregter wurde und fasste provokant hinter mich zwischen seine Beine. Auch an mir ging das alles nicht spurlos vorbei. Er keuchte mir gegen die Lippen und sah mir in die Augen. 

"Hast du etwa noch nicht genug?", ich umschloss seine Mitte nun mit der Hand und strich sie auf und ab, wurde erneut geküsst und begann zu grinsen.

"Ich komm mir vor als würde ich damit rumlaufen, seit ich dich heute Nachmittag am Bahnhof gesehen hab", murmelte er.

"Oh~ hat dir meine kalte Dusche nicht geholfen?", kicherte ich.

"Nicht wirklich, aber ich hab sowieso eine bessere Idee."

"Mh~ ich steh drauf, wenn du so ernst wirst", raunte ich, "Her damit, Sehun."

Er nahm meine Hand von sich und hielt sie mit sanftem Druck auf meinem Rücken fest und drehte mich auf den Bauch. Wie automatisch öffnete ich meine Beine und zog sie an, damit er sich zwischen sie setzen konnte. Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr er über meine Beine und den Po, beugte sich über mich und küsste meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Dabei ließ er meine Hand wieder los.

Es fühlte sich bald darauf wieder so gut und intensiv an, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als seinen Namen zu stöhnen, meinen Kopf seitlich ins Kissen zu pressen und mich am Bettlaken festzuklammern. Seine Hände lagen mal an meinem Becken und hielten mich fest oder zogen mich rhythmisch näher, mal glitten sie über meinen Rücken, mal über meine Seiten. Die meiste Zeit lehnte er direkt über mir, mit seiner Brust direkt auf meinem Rücken und hielt eine meiner Hände fest. Er drückte sie ins Polster, hatte seine Finger mit meinen verhakt. Dabei küsste er meinen Nacken und meine Schultern. Die Nähe machte mich ganz wahnsinnig.

Der Größere fasste mir bald schon vorn zwischen die Beine und legte mir die zweite Hand auf die Brust, um mich mit sich hoch zu ziehen und mich im Knien von hinten zu umarmen. Der Positionswechsel brachte mich dazu, Sehuns Namen zu jammern, fühlte sich einen Moment anders an, noch inniger. Er strich über meinen Bauch hoch über die Brust und auf mein Bitten hin zu meinen Hals. Ich seufzte leise, hörte ihn stöhnen und in mein Ohr keuchen und spürte die ganze Hitze, die von ihm ausging, an meinem Rücken. Mit einer Hand an seinem verschwitzten Nacken hielt ich mich an ihm fest und legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. 

Sehun küsste mich, was ich augenblicklich erwiderte, und liebkoste dann meine Halsbeuge. Während er sich über meine gereizte Haut küsste, bewegte er sich schneller und hatte dabei eine Hand wieder um meine Erregung geschlossen. Die andere hielt mich an meiner Taille. Ich hauchte seinen Namen leise, stöhnte tief. Mehr beiläufig als direkt, spürte ich einen festen Klaps auf dem Hintern und lachte leise auf, als er mir gleichzeitig sanft in den Hals biss und mich dann fest unter mein Ohr küsste. 

"Magst du das?", fragte er mich.

Er machte plötzlich noch schneller, fester. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich ebenfalls und ich nickte. Mit jedem Mal, dass er sensible Punkte traf, gab ich erneut lustvolle Töne von mir und betete insgeheim, dass meine Mom wirklich einen so tiefen Schlaf hatte, wie ich es zu wissen glaubte. 

Aber als er sich gegen meinen Rücken drückte, sodass ich mich wieder hinlegen musste und mit der freien Hand über mich gestützt blieb, war mir scheißegal, was andere mitkriegen könnten. Sehun lag nun quasi auf mir, den Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Auch sein Atem war alles andere als reguliert, wie ich es hörte und auf meiner warmen, geschwitzten Haut noch heißer spürte.

"Nochmal, bitte... genau so, Sehun", hauchte ich und fasste an seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen, löste sie ab.

Er tat, worum ich gebeten hatte, dann nochmal. Mit der anderen Hand hielt ich mich an seinem Arm fest, bohrte die Fingernägel in seine Haut und flehte ihn förmlich an, mich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Ich brauchte auch nicht mehr viel, doch auf einmal stoppte er und ließ von mir ab. Er drehte mich auf den Rücken, küsste mich fest. Gleichzeitig spürte ich ihn wieder genauso schnell und tief wie zuvor.

"Oh ja, fuck, Sehun", jammerte ich.

"Sorry, ich wollte dich sehen, wenn du kommst", stöhnte er in den Kuss, "Willst du's selbst machen?"

"Nein, mach du das, bitte, bittebittebitte..."

Einige Stöße später war es soweit, dass ich mich an seinen Schultern festklammerte und seinen Namen laut hervorstieß. Sehun folgte gleich danach, machte noch einmal langsamer weiter, bis er sich genauso erschöpft wie ich es war, neben mich fallen ließ. Ich klammerte mich noch etwas an meinem Bettlaken fest, genoss, wie er über meine Oberschenke und Taille streichelte, bis alles ausgeklungen war.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte ich und fasste mir an die Stirn.

Sehun drehte sich auf die Seite und streichelte durch meine Haare. Er strich über meine Wange, meine Brust runter und ließ die Hand auf meinem Bauch ruhen. Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite, streckte die Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus und glitt mit den Fingern über seine leicht verschwitzte Haut am Hals hoch zur Wange. Zärtlich nahm er meine Hand in seine und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um mich auf die Handfläche zu küssen.

Während sich mein Atem wieder regulierte, kletterte er über mich drüber, aus dem Bett, entsorgte das zweite Kondom und nahm das Handtuch, was er wohl eben schon geholt hatte wieder zur Hand. Vorsichtig kümmerte er sich um mich, dann sich und warf das Handtuch zu Boden. Er schaltete meine Nachttischlampe ein und das Deckenlicht aus und stieg wieder ins Bett, nachdem ich ihm versichert hatte, dass es mich wirklich nicht störte, jetzt ungeduscht zu schlafen. Ich rückte näher zu ihm. Dabei kam er mir entgegen, griff aufgestützt um meine Beine und zog mich näher. Etwas angestrengt verzog ich das Gesicht, woraufhin ich meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter fallen ließ.

"Oh mein Gott", wiederholte ich und bekam einen Kuss auf die Stirn, "Oh mein Gott, Sehun!", ich schlug locker auf seine Brust, "Ich glaub ich sterbe an Reizüberflutung!"

Sehun kicherte leise, streichelte beruhigend meinen Rücken auf und ab. Er drückte ein wenig in die weiche Haut direkt unter meinem Steißbein, durchkämmte dann meine Haare und widmete sich wieder mit zärtlichen Bewegungen meinem Rücken und den Rötungen auf meinem Po. Ich streckte mich ihm müde entgegen, küsste seine Lippen und legte die Hand auf seine Bauchmuskeln. An diesen entlang fahrend, legte ich meinen Arm im Endeffekt über die Taille des Größeren. Das Gesicht bettete ich in seiner Halsbeuge, fühlte seine Wange an meiner Stirn.

"Ich mein das ernst", seufzte ich und kicherte gegen seine Haut, "Gott, ich hatte zu lang keinen Sex mehr... Und nie so guten, oh mein Gott, das werd ich nie wieder vergessen", ich seufzte erneut zufrieden, küsste seinen Hals mehrmals zärtlich.

Sehun gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Allerdings, das war wirklich unglaublich", flüsterte der Jüngere, "Hey... bist du noch empfindlich mit blauen Flecken?"

"Ja~, aber kein Stress, das sieht immer schlimmer aus, als es ist. Das war perfekt, so, wie es war, du bist gut", seufzte ich heiß gegen seinen Hals, "Passt irgendwie zu dir. Bisschen strikt, gleichzeitig einfühlsam und sorgsam."

Stolz lächelnd sah ich ihm in die Augen. Ich gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, direkt unter sein Auge.

"Ich bleib einfach hier liegen und warte auf dich", beschloss ich, küsste seinen Hals noch einmal fest und schmiegte mich überschwänglich an ihn, "Bis du wiederkommst und 's mir nochmal so besorgst, was hältst du davon?"

Er begann zu lachen, ich stimmte mit ein, wurde aber von seinem Gähnen unterbrochen. 

"Oh~ hab ich dich tatsächlich müde gemacht?"

Er nickte bloß, bekam einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nase. 

"Du warst mindestens genauso gut, hyung. Deine Idee in allen Ehren, aber ich brauch dich für noch viel mehr."

"Gut", hauchte ich und lächelte liebevoll, "Ich brauch dich auch, Sehunie." 

Er atmete tief durch und blinzelte mich deutlich erschöpft an. Nun legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern, zog ihn halb auf mich. Der Schwarzhaarige umschlang meine Taille mit den Armen, bettete den Kopf auf meiner Brust und ließ sich durch die Haare kraulen. 

"Baekhyunie?"

"Mhm, Süßer?"

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte er leise.

"Danke", flüsterte ich in seine Haare und küsste seinen Kopf, "Ich dich auch. Soll ich dir was vorsingen, damit du schlafen kannst?"

"Du könntest mir eine Steuererklärung vorlesen und ich würde mich bedanken, dass du mit deiner Wahnsinnsstimme überhaupt mit mir redest", nuschelte er gegen meine Haut und gähnte erneut. 

"Mit dir kann man immer über alles reden, da hör ich auch bestimmt niemals mit auf, keine Sorge", kicherte ich.

Leise begann ich zu singen, ganz leise, damit der Größere auch ja einschlafen konnte und streichelte seine Haare. 

Ich spürte mit der Zeit, wie er etwas schwerer wurde und ruhigere, längere Atemzüge tat. Während ich ihn fast schon schützend an mich drückte, griff ich mit einer Hand nach meinem Wecker auf dem Nachttisch und stellte ihn für morgen früh. Dann löste ich mich noch einmal von ihm, zog meine Bettdecke über uns und legte mich zurück.

"Magst du wieder herkommen?", fragte ich den Jüngeren, der mich im Halbschlaf anblinzelte und sich halb aufgesetzt hatte.

Er bewegte sich träge zu mir, ließ sich wieder in den Arm nehmen und schlag seine Arme um meinen Bauch.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, ich halt dich für immer fest", hauchte er gegen meine Brust.

"Ich dich auch, Sehun", murmelte ich und durchkämmte wieder seine Haare, nachdem ich die Nachttischlampe ausgeschaltet hatte.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO REGREEEEETS!
> 
> Also, um wieder runter zu kommen - ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, das jetzt spontan zu teilen, weil ich so gespannt bin, wie es ankommt.  
> Meine Beta-Lady hat mir gerade noch das Okay gegeben, also yolo.
> 
> Wenn es Dir (auch bisher alles) gefallen hat, lass es mich wie immer wissen! Konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich weiterhin und bis in alle Ewigkeit erwünscht.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Sazandora


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen! 
> 
> Willkommen beim Vor- und gleichzeitig auch Schlusswort, damit das gleich folgende Ende seine Wirkung nicht verliert, sofern es eine hat oder so, Du weißt schon.
> 
> Ja, es passiert. Der Epilog ist gleich da und er ist auch nicht sehr lang, verglichen mit dem Rest. q.q  
> Aber hoffentlich ein schöner Abschluss.
> 
> Es tut mir irgendwie leid, dass es jetzt schon vorbei ist und ein bisschen auch, dass es nicht mehr ist, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass es ganz ursprünglich nur als ~4K One-Shot geplant war, ist es doch gut mehr geworden, oder? ^^' (Es war bei ca. 3 Szenen schon bei 4K+, da musste ich expandieren und umdenken...) Aber hey, es ist jetzt so abgeschlossen, wie es auch enden sollte und ich hatte viel, viel Spaß beim Schreiben! Ich hab die Story sehr ins Herz geschlossen und ich hoffe, das hast Du auch zumindest ein bisschen :D
> 
> Ich würde auch seeeehr gerne noch mehr zu SeBaek schreiben und dann auch veröffentlichen. Ich pule sowieso den ganzen Tag in den Tiefen meiner Kreativität rum, da finde ich bestimmt wieder was! ^^
> 
> Wenn Du bis dahin Langeweile entwickelst, lies Yearning Looks doch einfach noch(so 10)mal, oder schau in gadfly (auch SeBaek) rein! Oder was Du bei mir sonst noch so findest, sofern es dich interessiert.
> 
> Wenn Dir die Story gefallen hat, lass es mich doch wissen! Ich bin nach wie vor für konstruktive Kritik zu haben und freue mich wie ein Schnitzel über jedes Review :DEmpfiehl mich deinen Freunden, wenn es Dir gefallen hat oder empfiehl mich deinen Feinden, wenn du es total scheiße fandest! Dann ist jeder glücklich! :P
> 
>  
> 
> Genug geredet! Man sieht sich hoffentlich bald wieder!
> 
> Vielen Dank für alles und jetzt noch einmal viel Spaß!

Im Unterbewusstsein hatte ich schon das Klingeln vom Wecker gehört, doch wirklich geweckt wurde ich erst durch Sehuns zärtliche Berührung meiner Wange und meiner Haare.

"Baek, wach auf", hörte ich ihn in mein Ohr flüstern.

Seine Hand fuhr erneut durch mein Haar und er küsste meine Schläfe. Ich blinzelte müde, gähnte leise und vergrub mich weiter unter der Decke, um Licht und Kälte zu entgehen. Der Jüngere zog die Decke von meinem Kopf, küsste meine Wange. Er hob die Decke über sich drüber. Dann legte er den Arm um meine Taille, streichelte meinen Bauch und über die Brust hoch und dann wieder runter zur Hüfte.

Ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm, öffnete die Augen angestrengt und bekam einen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen, den ich schläfrig erwiderte. Den zweiten Arm schob er unter meinem Nacken durch, zog mich an sich, bis wir direkt aneinander lagen. Fast schon weinerlich jammernd legte ich den Kopf wieder ins Kissen und versuchte, mir die Decke wieder überzuziehen, doch Sehun hielt sie fest. Ich fasste nun hinter mich, an seine Taille, realisierte dann erst den Stoff. Dann bewegte ich meine Hand in tiefere Regionen, ertastete dort ebenfalls welchen.

"Warum hast du was an?", murrte ich und gähnte.

Er kicherte leise, fing meine Hand ein. Er hielt sie in seiner, legte den Arm wieder um meine Taille und bettete nun seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge. Vorsichtig verhakte er unsere Finger und seufzte.

"Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr ungern beim Schlafen störe, aber wir müssen gleich los. Willst du noch Kaffee?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich will nicht aufstehen", maulte ich weiter.

"Hey, du wurdest wenigstens liebevoll von mir geweckt. Mein Schönheitsschlaf wurde brutal von deinem Wecker gestört, ja?"

"Schönheitsschlaf hast du doch gar nicht nötig, Hunie~."

"Und ich soll Komplimente machen von den Chinesen gelernt haben?"

Ich gähnte wieder. In seiner Umarmung drehte ich mich um, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen ausgiebigen, müden Kuss. Dabei streichelte er meine Seiten und ich setzte mich kurzerhand auf seine Hüfte. Wir sahen einander in die Augen, meine Hände glitten über seinen Kopf, seinen Hals runter. Meinen linken Daumen drückte ich sachte in die weiche Haut direkt mittig über den Schlüsselbeinen und ließ von ihm ab, als er trocken schluckte. 

"Gib doch zu, das hat was, oder?", flüsterte ich und küsste ihn, als er schief lächelte.

Dann stand ich auf, wollte gerade zu meinem Kleiderschrank gehen, als ich seine Hände an meinen Oberschenkeln fühlte und an diesen ein Stück zurück gezogen wurde. Auf einmal küsste er mich seitlich auf den Hintern, den an dieser Stelle eine auffällige Rötung zierte, die zu Teilen bläulich-violett angelaufen war. 

"Sorry."

"Dafür, dass ich dich hab Stress abbauen lassen?" 

Er maulte herum und schubste mich locker, woraufhin ich ihn auslachte. Ich drehte mich halb zu ihm, zwickte in seine Wange. Als ich mich einkriegte, schaute er mich trotzig an.

"Oh mein Gott! Nein, Mann, nenn das nicht so, das klingt als hätte ich dich ausgenutzt und das ist Bullshit! Du sagtest vorher-", wollte er sich rechtfertigen, doch mein erneutes Lachen unterbrach ihn und ich bekam dafür einen lockeren Schlag auf die Rötung, "ach Mann, hör auf mich zu verarschen, wenn es mir halt leid tut."

"Nein, nein, nein, das muss dir doch gar nicht leidtun, Süßer. Du sagtest, wenn ich dich drum bitte, ist das für dich kein Problem. Ich wollte das doch", entgegnete ich sofort, "Das hätte gestern nicht besser laufen können, ist doch alles gut, ich verarsch dich nur ein bisschen. Dass meine Haut so sensibel ist, ist halt nur ein... positiver Nebeneffekt für dein Ego", ich sah die Stelle nochmal an.

"Für mein Ego?", prustete er. 

"Ja, logisch, damit wir beide immer wissen, zu wem ich gehöre, Hunie~", raunte ich und begann selbst auch wieder zu lachen.

"Das weiß ich auch so... Doch, gefällt mir und mit dem positiven Nebeneffekt kann ich auch leben. Guck mal, an deinem Hals der Knutschfleck ist auch nicht nur rot. Steht dir schon gut. Zumindest, wenn man den Kontext kennt, ansonsten hätte ich jetzt wirklich Angst um dich."

"Würdest du auf mich aufpassen?"

"Hab ich das irgendwann mal nicht?"

Ich drehte mich zum Jüngeren, erwiderte sein liebevolles Lächeln. Er nahm meine Hände in seine und küsste sie zärtlich. Schnell beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Oh verdammt, Sehun, ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Baekhyun."

Während ich mich kurz darauf in Boxershorts, Jogginghose und Hoodie hüllte, lag der Jüngere auf meinem Bett und beobachtete mich, was ich durch den Spiegel neben mir sah. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und begann zu grinsen. Daraufhin nahm er mein Kissen, drückte es sich aufs Gesicht und rollte sich auf den Rücken.

"Gott, du bist so verdammt süß!", erklang es gedämpft.

"Ja, ich weiß, aber kein Grund, dich deshalb in meinem Bett umzubringen."

Indes sah ich zurück in den Spiegel und schaute mir die unübersehbaren dunkelroten Flecken an meinem Hals nun genauer an. Über den Kehlkopf gestreckt zwei, die ineinander übergingen und an der Stelle tatsächlich blau bis violett angelaufen waren, einer in der Halsbeuge und mindestens einer ließ sich im Nacken erahnen. Sehun hatte ganz schön Arbeit geleistet, ich hatte wohl nicht alles gleichmäßig wahrgenommen. Wenigstens hatte er auch einen ziemlich deutlichen Knutschfleck unter seinem Ohr. 

Der Jüngere bemerkte, wie ich meinen Hals musterte und grinste mich durch den Spiegel an.

"Endlich gibst du den Leuten wieder was zum Lästern, du Miststück", erklärte er, "Oha, jetzt versteh ich das! Gib es zu, du hast auf sowas abgezielt!"

"Selbstverständlich, Hun!", säuselte ich ironisch, "Ach ja, was für einen Termin hast du nochmal? Denk dran, gut abdecken, Süßer, sonst nimmt deine Crew dich auseinander." 

Sehun lachte. 

"Sicher. Wenn ich's nicht pünktlich schaffe, bin ich eh unten durch, dann können die auch direkt erfahren, dass wir zusammen sind."

Ich summte zustimmend und grinste. Schnell kämmte ich noch meine Haare, damit sie nicht ganz so sehr nach Sex und Müdigkeit aussahen. Dann zog ich Sehun an den Händen auf die Beine. Er schloss mich fest in seine Arme. Ich streckte mich für einen weiteren Kuss hoch, zupfte spielerisch an seiner Unterlippe.

"Hyung, wiederholen wir das? Bitte?"

"Ich kann es kaum abwarten, nochmal mit dir zu schlafen."

"Gut. Ich nämlich auch nicht", er beugte sich für einen innigen Kuss runter, "Ich brauch das, ich brauch dich, hörst du? Ich brauche dich, Baekhyun, weil ich dich liebe."

Er gab mir mehrere ausgiebige, schnelle Küsse, hinter denen ich kaum herkam, aber alle erwiderte. Er war selbst so süß, süß war gar kein Ausdruck dafür. Mit noch einem festen Kuss löste ich mich von ihm und nahm seine Hände in meine.

"Ich dich auch... Spar dir was davon auf, Sehunie", raunte ich.

"Ich hab davon mehr als genug auf Lager", erwiderte er.

"Ich kann's echt kaum erwarten. Ich freu mich schon, wenn wir uns wiedersehen."

"Dates mit meinem Freund kann ich auch kaum abwarten."

"Generell... bin ich froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Mir... Mir hat die ganze Zeit was gefehlt, bis gestern."

Prompt lächelte er so niedlich, wie immer.

"Ich mag 's, wenn du so romantisch wirst."

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

"Natürlich tust du das."

Sehun grinste, was ich spiegelte und küsste mich flüchtig.

"Denk jetzt noch ganz romantisch an Konfuzius und mach die Sache perfekt. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los, stell dich drauf ein."

"Das lass ich auch nicht mehr zu, Hunie", zwinkerte ich.

Ich küsste seine Nase, seine Lippen und ging voran zur Tür. Mit Schuhen und Jacken verließen wir leise das Haus. 

Unterwegs nahm ich seine Hand und sang ihm auf seine Bitte hin etwas vor, bis wir am Bahnhof angekommen waren. Wir gingen zur Zeittafel, schaute noch einmal, wann der Zug ankäme. Sehun schien etwas zu entdecken, tippte gegen das Glas.

"Da."

"Was?", ich folgte seinem Blick, "Oh~ der fährt runter ans Meer. Hey, irgendwann fahren wir ans Meer, okay? Wie in den letzten Schulferien mit allen und dann einmal nur du und ich."

"Ich geh überall mit dir hin. Und wenn du auf den Mond willst, mir ist alles recht."

Nachdem wir ihm ein neues, überteuertes Ticket gezogen hatten, setzten wir uns wie gestern Nacht auf eine Bank und warteten. Heute früh war niemand unterwegs, weshalb wir allein hier saßen. Dann würde später auch keiner meiner Mom erzählen, dass ich versucht hätte mit einem fremden Mann abzuhauen oder so. Wobei das ganz schön verlockend klang. 

Gähnend legte ich den Kopf auf Sehuns Schulter und spielte mit seiner Hand in meiner. Der Schwarzhaarige schaltete indes sein Handy wieder ein, das auf einmal wild vibrierte, blinkte und klingelte. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah ich das iPhone an. Sehun stellte es auf lautlos.

"Oh mein Gott, die haben dich ganz schön vermisst, oder?"

Er lachte leise und packte es zurück, ohne die Nachrichten anzusehen.

"Guck ich später im Zug an. Die paar Minuten mit meinem Freund lass ich mir nicht auch noch nehmen."

"Genau, die können ruhig wissen, wie sich das anfühlt", maulte ich und bekam zur Entschädigung einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

"Ich richte ihnen aus, dass sie das verdient haben."

"Besonders allen aus deiner Agentur haust du bitte eine rein."

"Ich... richte ihnen einfach aus, dass du sie alle für Arschlöcher hältst und dich nur vom Gegenteil überzeugen lässt, wenn sie mich bis Semesterende nur noch maximal ein Wochenende monatlich verplanen, damit wir uns da sehen können. Deal?" 

Zustimmend nickte ich. 

"Deal."

Der Zug wurde durch einen lautstark rauschenden Lautsprecher angekündigt und wir standen auf. Fest schlangen wir die Arme umeinander, küssten uns noch einmal.

"Ich regel alles die Tage. Wenn's klappt, und das hoffe ich sehr, ähm... Hast du dann Lust auf noch ein Date? Ich meine, ja, hast du, musst du, also... wie klingt Montagabend ein Weihnachtsessen? Nur wir zwei? Ich komm her oder ich sorg irgendwie dafür, dass du nach Seoul kommst und wenn ich dich abholen komm."

"Klingt perfekt", murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen und verschloss sie erneut liebevoll, "Und wenn nicht?"

"Angenommen, es klappt tatsächlich nicht - aber das wird es -, dann sehen wir uns spätestens Silvester."

"Aber wirklich allerspätestens!", warf ich ein und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Na klar. Dann tanz ich dir die Choreo für die kommenden Tage vor und komm mir meinen Neujahrskuss abholen."

"Sehr gut. Viel Glück und viel Spaß, Hunie. Du wirst bestimmt alle vom Hocker hauen, davon bin ich überzeugt", ich nickte bekräftigend.

"Danke", er hauchte meinen Lippen ein paar süße Küsse auf, "Nach Silvester kümmer ich mich jeden Tag um dich, zumindest bis die Uni wieder losgeht. Aber bis dahin bin ich jeden Tag den ganzen Tag für dich da. Und nach der Vorlesungszeit sowieso. Ich sehe zu, dass ich ab April wieder in Seoul wohne. Okay?"

"Ich freu mich schon", kicherte ich und stahl mir noch einen liebevollen Kuss, während hinter ihm der Zug einfuhr, "Versprochen?"

Sehun lächelte sanft und nickte.

"Versprochen."

 

 

Vermissen war wirklich nicht leicht. Das würde es niemals werden. Weder für mich, noch für Sehun und auch nicht für den Rest der Welt. Aber wenn es drohte, dass man sich aus den Augen verlor, konnte man dem immer noch entgegenwirken. Und manchmal funktionierte es auch, dass die Verlorengegangenen sich doch mal Zeit nehmen konnten und wieder zurückkehrten - und auch blieben.

**Author's Note:**

> So, das war 's für den Anfang.  
> Danke fürs Lesen!
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass Du Spaß hattest und es kaum abwarten kannst, bis ich das nächste Kapitel hochlade! x)  
> Das wird auch nicht allzu lang hin sein, kein Stress.
> 
> Wenn es Dir gefallen hat, lass es mich doch bitte wissen! <3
> 
> Liebe Grüße und bis demnächst!!
> 
> Sazandora


End file.
